Becoming A Cullen
by Bella4Edward
Summary: This is Bella's story of her wedding night and her tranformation. Please R&R! Rating M for the next chapter and the ones yet to come!
1. The Wedding

"Bella, get up. There is so much that needs to be done before the wedding today." Alice was jumping on the bed.

"I know, but can't you let me sleep for like an hour more?" I asked, but already knew the answer.

"Not a chance. You can sleep in tomorrow." Alice said.

"Fine." I hissed and went into the bathroom and took my shower. I slipped on my pajama shorts and a tank top, and went downstairs to eat.

"Your breakfast is made, but you have to hurry up and eat. We are on a time schedule." Rose informed me.

"I didn't think you would want to be a part of this." I said.

"Bella, you're going to be a part of our family in a few short hours. I have come to the conclusion that I can't hate you for the rest of eternity. I just wish you would reconsider becoming a vampire."

"Rose, I want to be with Edward forever."

"I guess I will learn to understand that." She said. "Now hurry up and eat."

When I finished breakfast I was basically hauled upstairs and sat in the chair in Alice's bathroom. Alice and Rose styled my hair at vampire speed. They decided to pull up half of it and curl it and pin it. The rest of it was curled in long spirals. They continued on to my make up. They didn't put much on me, because they said I didn't need it.

"Come on Bella we have gifts for you." Alice said. Rose began to giggle at the expression on my face.

"Why did you get me gifts and not Edward?" I asked.

"Well, they're for both of you." Rose said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Now I really don't want to open them."

"Bella just open it." Alice said as she handed me a bag.

"Fine." I took the bag from her and started to slowly open it.

"Sometime today, Bella." Rose said startling me.

I opened the bag and pulled out sapphire blue lingerie. I felt my face turn crimson. I couldn't believe they bought this.

"I told you she would be embarrassed." Rose said to Alice.

"Yes, but it will be something Edward will like." Alice said.

"I'm not even sure if we are going to actually do it. He might not be able to. He promised that we would try, but if he feels that he won't be able to control himself I don't want to force him. Wearing this might make things a little worst. I might have to save this for after I am changed."

"Bella, Edward has more control than he thinks. He won't hurt you. Well besides what will be unavoidable." Alice informed me.

"Alice you peeked into the future haven't you?"

"Yeah, but just enough to see if you do try."

"I can't believe you." I said.

"What I was curious. I promise I won't peak into the future unless I have to."

"I can't ask you to do that, but I can ask you to not peak into the future about tonight."

"Okay, I won't." Alice promised.

"But Bella, when we come back you will have to tell us everything." Rose said.

"I don't know about the details, but I will share something with you." I said.

"I will be right back. I am going to go and get the other surprise." Alice said right before she disappeared.

"Rose, what is the other gift?"

"I can't tell you that silly. The surprise would be ruined if I told you." She smiled.

Alice returned with my mother.

"Mom!" I ran over and hugged her. "I thought you couldn't make it, because of Phil's schedule."

"Bella, Phil is a very understanding guy. He knew how much I wanted to be here and told me he would be fine alone. He also told me to tell you that he's sorry he couldn't make it."

"Wow, Phil is really understanding. I am so glad you are here." I said as the tears started to stream down my face.

"Is Charlie coming?" Renee asked.

"Yes. After we told him he was pretty upset, but when he cooled down he said that he would come."

"Well I am glad to hear it."

Renee and I talked until it was time for me to get in my wedding dress.

"Bella it is six o'clock. I think you should get into your wedding dress." Alice said.

"Okay."

Renee, Rose, Esme, and Alice helped me with my dress.

"Oh Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous." Renee said.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I guess it is just because I have never thought I was pretty."

"Well I don't know where you get that from, but you are very pretty." Renee assured me.

"Thanks mom."

I went downstairs to where Charlie was. He turned and looked at me.

"Bella, you look so beautiful and so grown up." His voice cracked at the end.

I could tell he was holding back his tears the best he could.

"Dad everything will be okay. I will visit you as much as possible before I have to move and go to college."

"Yeah, but by then you won't be just mine and your mother's. We will have to share you with Edward and his family."

"Oh dad." I am glad Alice used waterproof mascara, because I started to cry. I knew when I was changed it would be difficult to let him go. This is what I wanted. Edward did warn me about this, but I don't care. I mean I care. It's just easier to let Charlie and Renee go, than it is to stay human and know that when I die Edward will too.

"It looks like it is time to go. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Charlie and I interlocked our arms together and proceeded to walk down the aisle.

Alice did go overboard like I knew she would. Candles and lanterns lighted the whole yard. It was beautiful. I seen that the whole town was basically here, but once my eyes found Edward's it seemed to fade. It felt like it was just us. Edward had my favorite crooked smile upon his face. I smiled in return. When we got up to where Edward was, Charlie turned me towards him and gave me a hug. Then he gave me to my love, Edward. Before I knew it, it was time to say our vows.

"Edward, I stand in front of our families and friends, to give myself to you. Before you, life had no meaning. I was a drifter in search of a home. Now I have found it and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you. On this day I pledge to you my love and happiness." I said trying to stop myself from crying tears of joy. I placed the ring on his finger.

"Bella, Today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days at your side. We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love." He smiled and placed the ring on my finger.

I was lost in Edward's eyes once again and the next thing I remembering was the preacher pronouncing us husband and wife.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The preacher said.

Edward lifted my veil and kissed me like he has never before. There was so much love and passion behind it. I didn't want it to end.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Edward and I walked to the limo, after we were bombarded with rice, we got in and drove to the place Alice picked out for the reception. It was perfect. We talked to everyone that was there. Edward had picked the song that we would dance our first dance together. It was _I will follow you into the dark by Death Cab for Cutie._ I thought it was an interesting choice, but it did fit.

After our first dance we all gave our little speeches and then we ate dinner. I felt bad for the whole Cullen family, because they had to eat the food. Edward told me that none of them minded, because it was an important day. The next dance was the father and daughter dance. I knew Charlie didn't dance, but he came and danced with me to the best of his ability.

"Bella, I am sorry about how I reacted when you and Edward told me that you were getting married. I should have known this was going to happen. I guess I thought he would leave you again, but I see the love that you both share for each other and know that you will last." Charlie said.

"Awww. Dad, I knew you were going to be upset. I got upset because you said that you weren't coming to the wedding."

"What kind of father would I be if I missed my only child's wedding?"

"I don't know. I am glad you came."

"So am I."

We talked more about sappy stuff and then he said something that caught me off guard.

"Jacob and Billy came."

"What? I haven't seen them."

"They left right after the ceremony. They told me to tell you congratulations."

"That was very sweet of them."

Just then a new song started playing.

"Do you mind if I borrow her for this dance?" Edward asked.

"No, not at all."

We dance in silence, just staring into each other's eyes. I was glad to be his for the rest of eternity.

"Did Charlie tell you about Jacob?"

"Yes. I am surprised they came at all."

"So am I."

"I am glad they came."

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked.

"It's great so far." I teased. "How does it feel to have a wife?"

"It's the best feeling." He smiled. "Bella, you look so beautiful. I know you've heard that a million times tonight, but you truly do. I can't wait to see you in the gift my sisters gave you."

"How did you find out about that?" I asked curious.

"Well to be honest, Rose told me about it."

"Nice. So much for a surprise."

"She also told me that you weren't going to wear it, because you didn't want to force me into anything I didn't want to do. Bella just so you know, it is taking everything I have not to steal you away right now."

I laughed at his comment.

"I was serious that day in the meadow. I would have changed you and we would have tried right then." He said

"I know, but I am glad we waited. I am also delighted that we got married. I know I said that I wasn't one of those people who got married right out of high school, but I knew I wanted to be tied to you every humanly way possible."

"Well I am pleased you feel that way. I love you Isabella Marie Cullen."

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

After our dance, we went and cut the cake. Edward thought he was being funny by shoving the rest of the piece of cake, he had in his hand after we fed each other, in my face. So I did the same to him, only this time he didn't find it so funny.

We said our goodbyes as everyone left. I gave Renee another hug and thanked her for being here and that it meant the world to me. I gave Charlie a hug and assured him I would come and visit him in a day or two.

"Edward and Bella, what are you two still doing down here?" Alice asked.

"Go home and have some fun!" Emmett said.

"You don't have to be so straight forward Emmett. We want to say goodbye to everyone before we left."

_**A/N: I hoped you liked it. Do you want me to continue it? Let me know what you think.**_


	2. The Wedding Night

_**A/N: Lemon!!! **_

As soon as we got back home, Edward helped me out of the car and picked up and carried me into the house. We went straight up to our room.

"I'll be right back Edward."

"Hurry back, love." He said with my favorite smile.

"I will." I rushed off to the bathroom.

He already knew what I was doing. I was surprised I was able to get my dress off without killing me or ruining the dress. I slipped into the lingerie Rose and Alice had bought me for tonight. I looked my self over in the mirror. I couldn't believe tonight was the night we were going to try. I walked into the bedroom. I noticed that Edward was just in his pants. The sight of him without a shirt was breathtaking. When he noticed I was in the room with him, he turned and starred at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Bella, you look astonishing. You've left me speechless."

I blushed at his words, but tried to smile. He came over to me and carried me to our bed. He gently set me down. I was nervous about what was going to happen. We both cuddled up to each other. We laid like this in silence for a few moments.

"Edward, What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"How I am afraid that I am going to hurt you." He said. "I have rarely ever been this afraid in my whole existence."

"You're not going to hurt me. Everything will be fine." I was hoping that would calm him.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"You were able to control yourself when you sucked James's venom out of my blood stream."

"Yes, but that was different. This requires much concentration on my part."

"I know, but as I said before all we have to do is try. If you feel like you can't take it, just tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward."

He rolled on top of me. I felt none of his weight. His lips brushed gently against mine.

"I love you Isabella Cullen."

"I love you too Edward, my sweet and loving husband."

He leaned down and kissed me. It was very much like our first kiss as husband and wife. He broke our kiss so I could breathe. This time when he kissed me, it was different from every one we'd ever had. It was deep, slow, and full of nothing but love and happiness. I kept thinking of how I would be satisfied if this was all he could do tonight. When Suddenly, his hand was on my thigh and all my thoughts disappeared. I had not been expecting this so soon, not that I was complaining. It just simply caught me off guard.

His hands slowly made their way up to my breasts and back down. He grabbed the lingerie and slid it up over my head.

"You will have to wear the again." He said as he threw it to the ground. He gave me another passionate kiss. He broke it off and placed butterfly kisses all they way down my neck. I moaned at the way his lips felt on my neck. His kisses made their way to my breasts. He kissed them very gently. He replaced his mouth with his hands and looked up at me when a shiver escaped.

"Are you cold?" He asked I could see the concern in his eyes.

"No, it's just the way your touch feels. It is incredible."

He smiled and continued. He lowered himself down to where his head was by my stomach. He began to kiss it. He covered every inch of my stomach with kisses. He chuckled as my heartbeat sped up, but he didn't stop. He made his way down. He carefully removed my underwear. He gently opened my legs wider and blew against me, causing a completely new sensation. I blushed, because this is my first time being completely naked around Edward. I closed my eyes and arched my back, pushing my head further into the pillow. I never thought it was possible to feel so many sensations at once. As soon as I relaxed, he inserted his tongue slightly. It caused me to arch my back once again and moan his name. He mouth was over the most sensitive part now. He sucked and licked it. Then he inserted his fingers, one at first then two. I felt a tightening sensation in the pit of my stomach. Before I knew it I was screaming out Edward's name repeatedly. The tightening feeling faded away after a while.

"Edward, is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I don't think I would feel comfortable with that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure. You have given me everything I wanted already. Now it's time for me to do the same for you."

"Edward, this is supposed to be for both of us."

"It is Bella, but I don't want to do anything to me until you are changed. I am still getting pleasure."

"Okay."

He kissed me. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Was the only thing I could say.

He positioned himself at my entrance. He made sure I wouldn't feel any of his weight. I lifted my hips toward his. His tip slid, we both moan at the feel of it. It was pleasurable.

"Are you sure you're ready for me to push in?"

"Yes." I said.

He slowly pushed himself into me. I could feel that something was blocking him.

"Bella, when I push in further it is going to hurt. Are you sure you want me to continue?"

"Yes Edward, this pain is unavoidable."

He started to slowly push into me again. I could feel a ripping sensation. It was very painful. I tried to stay quiet, but it hurt too much. I whimpered.

"I am sorry love." Edward said.

"There was no way around it." I told him. "Edward, please continue. The pain is starting to fade away."

He pushed himself the rest of the way, carefully watching the expression on my face. After a few trusts it started to feel better and didn't hurt as much. It was pleasurable now. Edward seemed to be a little more comfortable. I ran my nails across his back as he sucked on my neck and breasts. That tightening feeling was back. I could believe how more powerful this orgasm had been. I moaned his name as I climaxed. He pushed into me one last time and came.

He held me for a bit, and then I pushed myself against him.

"Again?" He asked with a smile on his face. "Your human traits are uncontrollable." He started chuckling.

I never did sleep that whole night. The time I fell asleep was the time the rest of his family came home.

_**A/N: I am sorry if this chapter wasn't good. I can't really write lemons. That is why in all of my other stories I kind of skip over them. Let me know what you think.**_


	3. Please Wait

"Bella!" Alice whined outside of the bedroom door.

"Let her sleep." Edward warned. "If you wake her up there will be hell to pay."

"Calm down Edward. I will leave, but when she wakes up Rose and I are taking her away for a bit."

Edward growled at his sister. I didn't want to actually get up. I was happy just being in Edward's arms. I rolled over to look at Edward's gorgeous face.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost seven."

"Why did you let me sleep that long?"

"Because you needed to get your rest."

I got up and went to our bathroom. I needed a shower after all of last night. I turned the water on. I began to undress, when two pale and cold arms wrapped around my waist.

"Do you mind if I joined you?" Edward asked.

"No, but I think she would mind." I said pointing to Alice.

"Edward, you have all of eternity to be with her. Let her take her shower without you. She won't take as long. The quicker we get her, the sooner you get her back. Anyways Emmett and Jasper are waiting for you downstairs." Alice said as she started to push Edward out the door. "Bella hurry it up. You're not getting out of this."

"Fine Alice, I will go as fast as I can."

I did try to go as quickly as I could. When I got out, I seen Alice had set my clothes out for me. Why couldn't she let me dress myself? I put the clothes on. I brushed my hair and threw it up into a ponytail and stormed out of the bathroom, only to find Alice and Rose on the bed.

"Come on Bella, spill it." Rose said impatiently.

"Why can't Alice tell you? I am sure she already peaked anyways." I said.

"No I didn't. All we know is that you tried." Alice hissed.

"Fine we tried. End of story." I said smugly.

I went to walk out of the room, but Rosalie stopped me.

"Oh no you don't." Alice said grabbing my arm pulling my back towards the bed. "Like I said you're not getting out of this."

"Alice, it doesn't disturb you that it is your brother we are talking about?"

"No not really. Now spill it."

"I don't know what to say."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Rose asked.

"Yes." I said as my face turned crimson. "After the ripping feeling was gone, it was very pleasurable."

"Did he like the lingerie?" Alice asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Yes, he did. I am not telling you anymore about last night."

"One more question?" Alice asked.

"Nope." I said.

I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I grabbed a banana. I didn't feel like cooking anything. I went into the living room where everyone was. They all turned to me.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked.

"Not at all. Edward and I were just disusing when it would be best to change you." Carlisle said.

"Oh."

"Edward wants to talk to you before we discuss anything more on the subject."

"Okay."

"Bella can we go for a walk?" Edward said.

"Sure Edward."

Edward led the way out the back door of the house.

"Okay, well I guess I fibbed just a little." He said.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"You're going to have to ride on my back. We are going to our meadow."

"Oh."

I climbed onto his back. He took off running, everything was a blur. When we reached the meadow, he gently removed me from his back. I noticed there was a blanket set out for us to lie on.

"Okay Edward, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"About not changing you so soon."

"Edward we talked about this. I don't want to be human any longer."

"Bella at our wedding, I seen the pain in your eyes when you were with Charlie. I don't think now is the best time to change you."

"What about the Volturi? You know that they can mess with Alice's mind. So we won't know when they are coming. I have made my choice. Yes I realize it will be hard for me to part with Charlie and Renee, but it is something that will need to be done. You're not going to talk me into staying human."

"Bella it will just be a year or two. Don't you want more time to be with your parents?"

"You know I do, but I also want to become a vampire. What happened to the Edward that want to change me after the battle with Victoria?"

"He's come to his senses. Bella, Please? I will change you."

"At least let me think about it for a couple of days."

"That's fine." He said. I could see the surprise in his eyes that I was actually going to think about it.

"What does Carlisle think about this?" I asked.

"He thinks you should be changed as soon as possible, but he understands why I want you to wait."

"I promise you I will think about it, but I will not promise you it will happen." I said.

_**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of boring, but they will get better in the next few chapters.**_


	4. Not Waiting

**Three days after Bella and Edward's talk.**

"Edward, I thought about what you said."

"Oh you did?" He said.

"Yes and I have to say I'm sorry."

"Why's that?" I could see he knew in his eyes, but wanted to make sure.

"I don't want to wait. I talked to Carlisle and he said he would still change me."

"No Bella…"

"What do you mean no?" I hissed.

"You didn't let me finish. I will still change you. Can you wait the two weeks, until we go off to Alaska?" Edward said.

"I guess I can wait that long, but no longer." I said.

He laughed. "I knew your answer about waiting longer would no, but I had to try."

"I honestly thought about it, but this is the life I chose and I want to start it."

"Okay Bella."

"Are you disappointed?"

"No, Bella. I was just making sure you still wanted to be a vampire." He said.

"You should have known that answer."

"I did, but I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't have any second thoughts about it after you are changed."

"I won't. I love you too much to ever regret my decision to become a official Cullen."

He laughed. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." Before I could even finish the sentence, he had me on our bed. I could see desire smoldering in his eyes. "Edward, What about your family?"

"Most of them are gone." He replied.

"Who is still here?"

"Emmett and Jasper. They are to busy playing the video games."

Edward started kissing me before I could reply. He broke off our kiss and moved down to my neck. As he was kissing my neck, he swiftly unbuttoned my blouse. He made his way down to my chest, and looked up at me. I nodded my head in approval, and he continued. He put his hands under my back and unclasped my bra. When his hands made their way back to my chest, he completed taking my shirt and bra off. He looked up at me with his crooked smile I loved.

He carefully caressed my breasts and placed butterfly kisses on my stomach, but this time his tongue touched my stomach every time his lips did. It felt magnificent. It was like little sparks all over my body. He made his way down, his hands moved down to my thighs. He moved my legs apart, and blew his icy cold breath on me. He licked and sucked my most sensitive spot, while inserting his fingers. I arched my back and moaned his name. When I relaxed my back, he positioned himself at my entrance. I moved my hips up towards his. He slowly slid himself in me. His movements were very slow.

"Edward, please go faster."

He smiled at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, going this slow is torturous."

He began moving faster, going further into me with every thrust. When that tightening feeling in my stomach came, I dug my fingers in to his back. He thrust into me a few more times and we came together. He moved us so we were holding each other. We laid there in silence as we caught our breath.

"Edward, are you sure you don't want me to try anything on you?"

"Well I suppose you could, but only if you wanted to."

"I do want to."

"Okay."

He moved himself so he was laying flat on his back. I kissed and nibble my way from under his chin to the bottom of his stomach. I blew against him and his whole body twitched. He stayed in the same position, with his hands behind his head. I licked him from the base to the tip. He moaned and growled softly. I licked his entire tip. He moaned my name. I put him into farther into my mouth. My name flew out of his mouth loudly. The faster I moved the more he moaned my name. He stiffened. I could tell he was ready to come.

"Bella, you need to stop."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't know what the venom will do to you if you swallow it."

"Oh." I said disappointed.

"You can still do it with your hand, but only if you want to."

I smiled. "Of course I want to."

I took him into my hand and began stroking him. It wasn't long before he came.

"Thank you love."

"You're welcome. You have given me much pleasure, I am just glad to be able to do the same for you."

He smiled then kissed me. There was a knock on the door.

"Are you two done having your fun yet?" Emmett said.

"Maybe." Edward replied. I started to blush. I forgot all about them.

"Poor Jasper, we probably drove him crazy."

Edward laughed.

_**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I had to write the beginning to let everyone know that Bella wouldn't change her mind. Review please.**_


	5. Michigan?

Bella's POV-

The weeks flew by and before I realized what the date was, Edward came into the room with a bunch of boxes.

"Edward, what's with all the boxes?" I asked curiously.

"Did you forget we are moving tomorrow?" He smiled.

"Actually I did forget. All my days have been running together." I said ashamedly.

"Silly Bella. What do you want packed first?" He asked.

"Well, I suppose my clothes, but I can do that."

Just then Alice came barging into the room.

"Bella, our dear sister gave most of your clothes away." Edward informed me.

"She did WHAT?!?" I said turning my attention to her.

"Bella, just at least let me explain why I did it." Alice said.

"Okay, then explain."

"You're going to be changed soon and when that happens, the clothes you have will no longer fit." She said almost too fast for me to hear.

It took me a few minutes to calm down, but I knew she was right.

"I guess you're right. I also take it you are going to drag me shopping when we get to Alaska."

Alice looked over to Edward. I could tell they were having another one of their silent talks. I hated when they did that. Why couldn't they just talk in front of me?

"Alice, I will tell her, but first you need to leave." Edward said, breaking the silence.

"Fine." She poked her tongue out at him. "Bella, you are right about the shopping part." She said as she was leaving the room.

I was horribly confused. "What was she talking about? What were you both talking about that I couldn't hear?" I asked.

"I will tell you later."

"No Edward, you will tell me now. I am your wife now. Why do you still feel the need to keep things from me?"

"It's not that I feel the need to do so. It's just that you tend to go a little crazy when you don't like the idea. We are not moving to Alaska."

"Then where are we going?"

"To Michigan."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's a place we have never been before. We researched it and it's not real sunny."

"Where will we be living in Michigan?" I was curious.

"Some place called Wellston. It is another small town. There are less than 2,000 people."

Edward left the room to take his boxes of CDs down to the moving truck. Great another small town. I really didn't like small towns, but I knew it was probably for the best when I would be changed. I decided to go talk to Alice. I began to think about our trip to Volterra. I wonder what Alice showed Aro, for him to be interested in me.

"Alice?" I said as I knocked on her door.

"Come on in Bella." She replied.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I said looking at Jasper on the bed.

"Nope, we just finished packing. So what do you want to talk to me about?" She asked

"Well…" I paused. "I was thinking about our trip to Volterra."

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked warily.

"I remember you showing Aro something right before he let us go. What did you show him?"

"I showed him that you were going to be changed and that was it. He might have seen something more. Something I was unable to see then."

"So you don't know what my power will be if I have one?"

"No, the only thing I know is that you will quickly adapt to our lifestyle."

"How do you know that?"

"Do you remember when Edward told you that your senses and if you have abilities that they become stronger when you are a vampire?"

"Yes." I was still confused. I knew Alice could see a blank expression on my face.

"Well right now as a human you can smell blood right?" she asked.

"Yes and it makes me sick."

"Most humans can't smell blood. So when you become one of us, the smell of human blood it will still make you sick, but it will be worse."

"Won't animal blood do the same?" I asked.

"Yes, but it won't be as bad. You won't feed as much as the rest of us, but you will feed when you need to. That is all I really know." Alice said.

"But we all think you're mind will be the biggest part of it." Edward added, coming up behind me and startling me. I jumped. "A little jumpy are we?" he chuckled.

"Only when my sneaky husband appears out of thin air." I smiled at him. "Do you think my mind is a part of it, because I keep it to myself?" I asked going back to the main topic.

"Yes, love. We are not quite sure how it will work yet."

"I guess we will find out soon enough." I said.

"In a few short days." Edward said while picking me up and carrying me to our room.

He kissed me. "Bella, this is our last night in this house, room, and this bed."

"Why this bed?"

"Because Esme likes to keep the houses we leave furnished, just in case we have to come back someday. She says at least we will be comfortable."

I looked into Edward's beautiful eyes. I had seen the desire burning in them. I was exhausted, but really didn't want to turn him down.

"You want to do that now?" I asked.

"Only if you want to." He smiled that crooked smile I loved.

Edward kissed me, as he pulled away he blew his icy sweet breath in my face. My thoughts became scrambled. After a few minutes I gathered my thoughts.

"No Fair, you cheat!" I said pouting.

"What do you mean I cheat?" He asked innocently.

"You dazzle me."

"I do no such thing." He smiled for a moment while studying my face. His expression turned serious. "You look exhausted." He said changing the subject.

"I am." He covered me up as I replied.

"I thought you…" He covered my lips with his finger.

"That's not important right now. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. You need to get all the rest you can."

"I love you, my wonderful caring husband."

"I love you too Bella. Now please get some rest."

He hummed my lullaby and within a minute I dosed off to sleep.

_**A/N: I know this chapter was one of the weaker ones, but it will get better after the move. I picked Michigan, because it's not a state you would expect. I went online and that is how I found Wellston. I figured it would be a little bit of a change from all the other stories like this. If you enjoy my story, please review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update!!**_


	6. New Home

We were on our way to our new home. Edward drove slower than usual, when we got into Michigan.

"Esme didn't really have to do much to the house she bought. She didn't buy a older house, which has us all shocked." Edward said.

"I wonder why?" I asked.

"She said she knew that you wanted to be changed as soon as possible, so she decided not to buy a house that needed a lot a renovations."

"We could have gone somewhere else to change me." I stated.

"She said it will be better to be in the comforts our home then at some hotel."

"I don't care where we are when it is done, just as long as I am with you."

"I know." Edward said.

His phone started to ring.

"What do you want Emmett?" Edward asked. I could tell that he was aggravated. "Goodbye Emmett!"

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"Emmett was being Emmett. He wanted to know when we would be at the house."

"Oh, I take it they all are already there."

"Yes and Esme won't let anyone besides Carlisle, Alice, and Rose go in."

I started to laugh as I picture the conversation between Jasper, Emmett, and Esme, when she told them that they couldn't come in the house.

"Well I guess you should drive faster than."

"Bella, we are almost there."

"Oh." I looked out the window and seen that we in the middle of nowhere.

We turned on this one road and I could see the small town. Within minutes the building were gone.

"What is the main part of town on street?" I asked.

"Yes. This town is smaller than Forks." Edward said.

"Nice." I dosed off to sleep.

"Bella love?"

"Yes?" I woke up to his sweet velvet voice in my ear.

"We are here."

I looked at the house. It was beautiful. It was like a log cabin, but bigger. There were parts of the house that was made out of stone. The house was on a private lake that we owned. This house had to be expensive.

"When was this house built?" I asked Esme as I was getting out of the car.

"1987." She replied.

"It's beautiful."

"I am glad you like it, but wait until you see the inside."

We walked inside. I felt my mouth drop at the sight of the house. It was rustic looking. Knotty Pine walls. Esme grabbed my arm and took me upstairs. She showed everyone rooms and Carlisle's study before showing Edward and my room.

"Now for the part you have been waiting for." She smiled as she opened the door.

We walked in. I was speechless. Our room was Knotty Pine, so she didn't paint it. She hung pictures of Edward and I before, during, and after our wedding. I started to cry. There was selves for Edward's never ending CD collection.

"This is perfect."

"I am glad you like it. Go look out the window."

I walked over to the window and seen that we had the view with the lake.

"Thank you Esme."

"You're very welcome." She smiled and left.

Edward walked over to me and held me in his arms.

"Edward, this house is perfect."

"I am glad you think that, love."

I turned to him and kissed him. Edward picked me up, never breaking our kiss, and laid me on the bed.

"Bella, you will have time for that later." Alice said.

"Alice, don't you ever knock?" Edward said.

"I could, but what's the fun in that? Anyways you probably knew I was coming in here anyways."

"I wasn't really paying attention." He said.

"Come on Bella." Alice said as she drug me over to the closet.

"It's full, I know." I said with disinterest.

"Yes, but you have looked in it though." She said.

I opened the door and walked in. She turned the light on. My wardrobe took up ninety percent of the closet. The other ten percent was Edward's. I looked below my clothes and seen all the shoes.

"Alice, I won't even wear half of them."

"Yes you will. There is a pair for every outfit."

"Great. Thanks Alice." I forged a smile.

She rolled her eyes and left. I went back over to Edward.

"Now where were we?" He asked.

I giggled and he kissed me.

"Bella, I am sorry, but our brother's want to show me the basement. Apparently Esme gave us the basement, to play our games."

"It's fine. Go and have fun." I said. "I am going to take a nap."

"Okay love." He kissed me one more time before leaving.

**_A/N: Unless I get more reviews, this will be the last chapter. Tell me what you want to happen, do you want me to continue or not?_**


	7. Ready?

Edward's POV-

"When do you think the best time to change Bella is?" I asked Carlisle. I still didn't want to change her, but I knew there was no way around it.

"As soon as she is ready to be changed. Go talk it over with her and just let me know when you are going to do it."

"Okay." I said as I walked out of the room.

I quietly crept into my room. Bella was sound asleep and I didn't want to wake her. I gently lay next to her. I knew she would want to be changed as soon as possible, but I'm not sure if I am ready to give up the way her heart beats erratically when I touch her or kiss her. I would definitely miss the blush in her face and those caring brown eyes. My train of thought was broke by Alice's thoughts.

'Edward, you will need to change her soon. I just had a vision that the Volturi will be coming in a couple of weeks.'

She was right with the Volturi coming it would have to be soon. I noticed that Bella was tossing and turning and knew she would wake up soon.

"How long was I sleeping?" She asked me.

"Only a few hours. Bella, we need to talk about when you will be changed." I cut right to the point.

"Oh."

"You need to let me know when you're ready, unless you no longer wish to be come on of us."

"No, I want to. I am ready now."

"Really?"

"Yes Edward. I have been for quite sometime now. I was just waiting for you."

"I see. Do you want to be changed tonight?" I asked hoping she would at least give me another day.

"Yes." She said.

I nodded at her and went to get Carlisle.

"Carlisle, she wants to do it now."

"Very well." He said closing his book.

We walked back to my room. Rose, Alice, and Esme were standing there.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Carlisle asked to make sure.

"Yes, I am sure." Bella replied.

'_Why does she have to be so stupid? I know she loves Edward, but she's human! I don't understand why she doesn't just wait. I love her as a sister, because she is now, but she is not quite the smartest.' _Rose was thinking.

I let out a low growl.

"I am sorry Edward, but that is how I feel at the moment." Rose said.

"I think it would be best if all of you left." I suggested.

They all left, besides Carlisle, understanding why I needed them to leave. I went over and sat next to Bella. I stared into her eyes once more for a moment. I kissed her with as much passion as possible.

"I am sorry love." I said.

I moved down and bit her right above her shoulder blade. I tried not to drink her blood. I let out as much venom as possible. I thought maybe if I released as much as I could, she wouldn't take as long to transform. She whimpered slightly. I pulled up away from her neck.

"Edward, you need to get her wrists and ankles as well."

I did as I was told starting with her right wrist. I let out as much venom as I could each time my teeth penetrated her skin. Carlisle was right behind me stopping the bleeding of the wounds I caused.

Bella's POV-

I knew I was ready, but I was still nervous. Edward kissed me like he never had before.

"I am sorry love." He whispered into my ear.

I felt his teeth piercing into my neck. I tried not to whimper at the feeling, but did not succeed. I could hear Carlisle telling him to do the same to my wrists and ankles, but after that I heard nothing. I closed my eyes, when I felt the burning sensation came. I knew I wouldn't be able to control my sounds any longer. I felt Edward grab a hold of my hand, as everything went black.

Edward's POV-

I went over to Bella's side and held her hand. She began to scream form the burning sensation I could only assume. I felt horrible. I hated seeing her in pain. I knew the three days would take forever to be over. After a few hours, Esme walked into the room.

"Edward, why don't you go and hunt?" She suggested.

"No, it can wait until Bella's transformation is complete." I said.

"No it can't. Go I will stay with her until you get back."

I left the room. How could I turn my sweet and caring Bella into a heartless monster? Alice walked up to me.

"Everything will be fine. You already know she will adapt to our lifestyle."

"I know. I hate seeing her in pain."

Alice and I talked some more and then we went hunting. I came back and went right up to the room to be with Bella. I had noticed she had calmed down some.

"What did you do to get her to stop screaming?" I asked.

"I gave her morphine. She is still in pain, but not as much as before. Every once in a while she will whimper." Carlisle said.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"It was nothing." He said as he left the room taking Esme with him.

I went over to the bed and laid down and took Bella into my arms.

_**A/N: What do you think? Let me know!**_


	8. Awakening

Awaking-

Bella's POV-

I awoke to a room full of people.

"Bella, honey do you remember us?" Alice asked

"Yes, how could I forget all of you?" I asked.

"Usually when people are changed they don't really remember much." Carlisle said.

"How do you feel love?" Edward asked.

"I have this burning feeling in the back of my throat, but other than that I feel fine."

"The burning feeling is your hunger."

Rose came in the room with a thermos.

"I went out and got you your dinner." She said as she handed it to me.

"Thank you Rose."

"No problem."

Everyone besides Edward left the room to give us some privacy. I was nervous about how I was going to react to the smell and the taste.

"Bella, you need to drink it." Edward told me.

"I know, but I don't know how I will react to it."

"Silly Bella, we told you how you were going to react to blood. Do you remember?"

I nodded. I did in fact remember that conversation. It was right before we move here in Michigan.

"Drink up."

I wish I didn't have that burning sensation and I could eat normal food. All of a sudden the burning was gone from the back of my throat. I was craving actual food. I couldn't hide the excitement and confusion from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned.

"I don't want blood, I want normal food."

"Bella you are a vampire now, blood is your food." He said.

"No, I wished that I didn't have that burning sensation and that I could eat normal food. And all of a sudden that burning left and now I want pizza."

We went downstairs and told Carlisle about this.

"Edward wish something." Carlisle said.

Before Edward had the chance Rosalie had wished to be human.

"Bella try granting Rose her wish."

I walk over to her and held her hand and tried to focus on turning her into a human. After a few moments Rose collapsed to the floor. Emmett ran over to her.

"Rosie, are you okay?" He asked and touched her. "She's warm and I can hear her heart beating."

Rose got up and hugged me. "Thank you Bella." She looked at Emmett and realized that she wanted him to be human as well. Emmett had seen the look in her eyes.

"Bella. Can you make me human as well?" He asked and Rose looked up at him.

"Wait, are you sure this is what you want?" Rose asked Emmett.

"Yes, I want to be with you and make you happy and it would be nice to eat and drink normal things. Not to mention having a kid would be nice too." He added the last part knowing that, that's what Rose really wanted.

Emmett nodded his head at me letting me know it was okay. I walked over to him and did the same thing I did to Rose. It worked.

"Why do you think I can grant wishes?" I asked Carlisle.

"Hmmm…" he thought about it for a moment. "I suppose it is because when you were human, you put others before yourself. In a round about way you 'granted their wishes'. But there is one thing I am wondering. Edward can you hear Bella's thoughts?"

"No."

"So it seems you also have the ability to block powers still."

Alice ran into the room. "Their almost here!"

"Who is almost here?" I asked.

"The Volturi. They are early." Alice stated.

"What about Rose and Emmett?" I asked. "They are human now."

"I don't know." She said.

"What if I wish that no harm will be done to them, do you think that will work?"

"It might." Carlisle said. "Do it."

I did as I was told. "I still think they should leave why the Volturi are here. Just in case."

"I agree." Edward said. "Rose and Emmett I think you should leave now. Make sure you have your cell phones, we will call you when it is safe."

Rose and Emmett opened the door to leave, but couldn't. The Volturi was already here. Emmett and Rose came back to all of us.

"Well what do we have here?" Aro asked. "There are humans here."

"Yes, Aro." Carlisle said.

Aro's eyes spotted me. "Bella, you look magnificent as one of us. I am glad to see Edward kept his promise. Carlisle, how long has she been a vampire?"

"She just woke up from her transformation." Carlisle said.

"Ah, well at least we will be able to explore her power with you." Aro Smiled.

"Of course." Carlisle agreed. "We already know that she can grant wishes. That is why Emmett and Rosalie are humans. They wished to be humans again and she made it happen."

"Interesting." Aro said. Jane approached me and looked at Aro. "Go ahead Jane."

I knew she was getting ready to use her power on me. I not only blocked it I was able to reflect it on her. She let out this blood-curdling scream as she broke eye contact.

"I see she still has the ability to block powers." Aro said as Jane composed herself. She hissed at me.

"Bella, we would be delighted to have you as a part of our 'family'. Would you care to join us?"

"No thank you. I am happy here with my family." I turned him down politely wishing he would just accept the fact and just leave.

"I understand. Just know that if you change your mind that all you have to do is come to Volterra and we will more than gladly accept you into our group."

"I will keep that in mind, but I know it won't be necessary. I will be perfectly content here with my family."

"Okay, well we must be going."

All of us were speechless as they left without harming or forcing anyone to do something. Then all heads turned towards me.

"What did you wish for?" Edward asked.

"Only that I hoped that if I turned him down politely he would accept the fact and leave."

"Well it worked." Carlisle said still in shock.


	9. One last wish

_A/N: I decided to stay with her granting wishes think for now…You have read most of this chapter, but I decided to give a little detail of Bella and Edward's intimate time. The next chapter you will have read as well…I might change something in there though. So read and enjoy._ Four months after Bella's awakening- 

Bella's POV-

I still don't think my power is real. It seems like I am living in some strange dream. Rose and Emmett decided that the human life wasn't for them so wished to become a vampire again, still wished to have kids. Rose and Emmett are expecting a bundle of joy in about five months.

"Emmett!" Rose screamed. "Get Down Here Right Now!"

I feel bad for Emmett, Rose has been really bitchy towards him lately.

"I am coming Rosie." Emmett said carry her lunch.

We all eat human food now, which is nice. Esme and Jasper cook dinner for us every night. The one wish Esme and Carlisle wished for is to look the age they are claiming to be (34 and 33). I was happy to be able to 'grant' these wishes for them.

"Bella, can I talk to you upstairs for a moment?" Edward asked.

"Of course." I followed him up the stairs to our room. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I was thinking about the last wish I want."

"Oh really." I said.

"Yes, but it involves both of us."

"Okay Edward, just spit it out."

"I want to have a child."

I was quiet for a moment. "I suppose we could if that is what you want."

"I only wanted it if you do as well."

I was still shocked about his wish. I knew he has wanted this for some time now. I was thinking of everything he has given me.

"Yes I want to."

I had seen his face light up. "Really?"

"Yes."

I of course had to wish to be able to conceive that little bundle of joy and for him to be able to produce seamen before we became intimate. That was easy to wish for. I was just happy to make Edward happy.

Edward picked me up and gently placed me on the bed. He kissed me on the lips then moved to my neck while he was unbuttoning my shirt. Before I knew it I was completely naked.

"Bella, you are so beautiful."

"I could say the same about you." He quickly removed his own clothes and came back to me. His touch was so simple, but very pleasurable. He entered me and proceeded to make love to me.

When we went back downstairs Rose was once again screaming at Emmett.

"What did or didn't he do this time?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like screaming at him this time." Rose replied.

We sat and laughed.

_**A/N: Please review…**_

_**Special Thanks to My-BellaLuvsEdward for the ideas. Because of these ideas, I don't have to end the story for a while.**_

_**Extra special Thanks to lisadianemill for bringing certain things to my attention and being completely honest. **_

_**Thank you!!**_

_**Bella4Edward**_


	10. I am Having What?

Rosalie's Appointment with Carlisle-

Emmett's POV-

"EMMETT!" Rose yelled for me.

"What Rosie?"

"Are you coming with me for the ultrasound of our child?"

"Yes. Do we find out if it is a boy today?"

Rosalie started crying. I didn't know what to.

"Rose, why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because it seems like all you want is a boy. What if it's a girl, are you not going to want anything to do with her?" She was still crying.

"No, I will still love her. It doesn't matter what the sex of our baby is. All that matters is if it is healthy."

"Are you just saying that to get me to stop crying or do you actually mean it?"

"Rosalie, I mean it. I love you and our unborn child no matter what."

"I love you too." She said and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Jeez, Emmett since when are you all lovey-dovey?" Jasper teased.

"Go away!" Rose screamed. "Are you ready to go see Carlisle?"

I smiled at her. "Yes."

She returned the smile. We headed for Carlisle's office.

"Come in you two. Rose are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?"

"Yes." Rose smiled.

Rose's POV-

Carlisle put this type of gel on my stomach. He took the handheld probe and moved it around for a little bit before saying anything.

"Well, you're having a girl…" He paused. "And a boy."

"Twins!" Emmett was in shock.

I can't believe I am having twins. It's great I will have one of each. I looked over at Emmett and could see the fright in his eyes. He just accepted the fact that we were having a baby. I felt this wave of emotion hit me. I wanted to cry.

"Your not happy?" I asked Emmett.

"I am Rosie, it just came as a surprise."

Alice's POV-

I knew Rose and Emmett was going to have Twins, so when they went upstairs to find out for themselves I snuck out of the house. I couldn't help but to go shopping. I went everywhere to find the perfect clothes for her and the babies.

When I was on my way home I had another vision.

'_Oh my god, Bella's pregnant too.'_

I turned back around and bought Bella and the baby clothes. She's going to be so mad at me, but it's worth it.

My cell phone started to ring. It was Jazz.

"Hey Jazz."

"Where are you?"

"I had to go shopping. Why?"

"Well Rose and Emmett have some news to tell us and they want you here."

"I already know. Did you forget I am able to see into the future."

"Okay, hurry home."

"I will. I love you, Jazzy."

"I love you too."

I sped off home. Everyone greeted me in the driveway.

Rose and Bella rolled there eyes at me when they seen the bags of things.

"Emmett get over there and help are dear sister." Rose ordered.

"Yes Rose." Emmett replied.

I handed Emmett all of the bags that belonged to Rose. "These are all Rose's."

He rolled his eyes at me and took the stuff upstairs.

"Edward, come here please." He walked over to me. "This is all of Bella's stuff."

I handed him Bella's maternity clothes. When they all left, I carried the baby stuff up to the room. I didn't want to tell Bella finding out what the sex of her baby was.

Bella's POV-

"I can't believe Alice bought me clothes." I said.

"Think of it this way, it could be worse." Edward laughed.

"How?"

"She could have taken you with her." He laughed at me.

"Yeah that would be worse."

I put the clothes away. It took me about three hours, because my dear husband doesn't want me to move at vampire speed. I wonder what the sex of our baby is? Are we going to have a set of multiples as well?

Alice walked in. "What did you want to ask me about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I seen that you were going to call me in to your room and ask me a question."

"Oh."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Am I going to have multiples?"

She laughed. "No, you just have the one."

I felt relieved. I wasn't sure that I would be a good mother in the first place and to make me worry about two or more.

_**A/N: Tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the longer the next chapter will be.**_

**_On my page there is a poll for the names of Rosalie's babies. Please Pick two girl names and two boy names. The poll will close on February 29th._**


	11. Careful of What You Wish For

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…. the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does!!

Bella's POV-

"Edward, I don't want this power anymore. I am glad I was able to make people happy, but I have to be careful of what I say. Now I can actually say that I know what they mean when they say be careful what you wish for."

"Love are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes Edward, I am sure."

"Okay, make you wish and I will go and tell Carlisle of you're choice."

Edward left as I made my wish, but what Edward doesn't know is that I also wished that after Rose and I had our kids everything will be back to the way it was. We would go back to drinking blood and not aging. Every wish will be reversed besides the children were able to conceive and the way Esme and Carlisle looks. I know everyone isn't going to like me for this, but this is the way it should be. Now telling Edward would be the problem. I don't know how he is going to react.

"Carlisle said he understands." Edward said as he came into the room. "What's wrong love?" He must have seen the look in my face.

"Well I also wished for everything to go back to normal after the kids are born." I said while staring at the floor.

"So what we will go back to drinking animal blood?" He said calmly, but I knew he was upset about it.

"Yes. Carlisle and Esme will still look the same way they do now, they just won't look any older as time passes."

"What made you feel the need to wish for this without asking us?" He asked in a raised voice.

"Edward I am sorry, but this is the way it should be."

"What's going to happen to the kids?"

"Nothing, they will be able to grow up and do everything like a human would be able to."

I could see the anger rising in Edward's eyes, as they turn black.

"I have to go." He said and left.

"I am sorry Edward. Please don't leave. I love you." But I was too late he was long gone.

Alice rushed into the room and hugged me.

"He doesn't fully understand why you wanted everything to go back to the way they were."

"I should have known you would have seen everything. Are you mad too?"

"No, I understand. I have told everyone what you wished for."

"Were they mad?" I asked.

"They were a little upset, but they understand too. Rose and Emmett are glad that you gave them the opportunity to have kids and they will be forever grateful to you. Carlisle and Esme are glad the look they age that they are claiming to be."

"Alice, I didn't do anything for you." I started to sob.

"Sure you did, you gave me a reason to go shopping." She tried to joke. "I didn't need anything, I was completely happy with the life I have."

Alice and I continued to talk until I was calmed down. I picked up my cell phone and attempted to call Edward, but he didn't answer. I hope he forgives me and comes back home to me.

Edward's POV-

I was upset about Bella not waiting to talk her decision over with me before she wished it. I had to get away and clear my mind. I heard Bella calling after me, but I didn't really know what she said besides she loved me. I made my way out of town before I called Alice. I told Alice everything, I knew she probably already knew everything, but it gave me the chance to talk about it. I found a hotel room and decided to stay the night.

I laid there on the bed just think about everything that has happened in the past four months, when my cell phone rang. I looked down at the caller id and seen that it was Bella.

'_I'm not ready to talk to you'_ I said towards the phone.

I just don't know why Bella feels the need to make this decision without me. I understood her decision to get rid of her power, but everything else just didn't affect her, it affected all of us.

I really needed time to cool off before going back and talking to Bella. I don't want to upset her anymore than I already have.

After a few more hours of pondering what happened I realized it's not really that big of a deal. So we will have to hunt again, I don't know why I acted this way to begin with. I left and went back home to talk to Bella and apologize for my reaction.

I pulled into the driveway and went straight up to our room.

A/N: I know it is a big change to the plot, but maybe its better this way. If I get 10 reviews I will continue the story.

_**Don't forget to Vote for the Names of Rose and Emmett's children. The poll closes on Friday. I will announce the names after the kids are born.**_


	12. Edward

_**A/N: There is a lemon in this chapter. It's not a very long one.**_

Edward's POV-

"Bella?" I said as I pushed the door to our room open.

She was lying on the bed with her head buried in the pillows. I sat next to her on the bed a pulled her onto my lap. She looked up at me in surprise.

"Edward, I am so…." She started to say, but I put my finger over her beautiful lips to stop her.

"Bella, I am the one that needs to apologize. I didn't need to get this upset over your wish. After all you did grant two of my wishes anyways, which were you marrying me and having my child. I should have never walked out on you over something like this, do you forgive me?"

"Oh Edward, there's nothing to forgive. I shouldn't have made that wish without consulting with the whole family first. I am really sorry." She said.

"I do wish that you would have talked it over with us, but what's done is done. It's nothing to keep bringing up. Let's just move on with our life together. Okay?"

She nodded her head. I could see that she was confused about my sudden change of heart towards the argument earlier. I held her close to my chest, it felt so good to have her in my lap. I know I was only gone for hours, but every minute I am away it feels like eternity.

Bella's POV-

I was lying on the bed with my head buried in the pillows, when Edward came in the room. I didn't want to look at him right away.

"Bella?" Edward said.

He pulled me onto his lap and I look at him surprised to see him so soon, but was thankful he was back.

"Edward, I am so…." I started to say, but he put his finger over my lips.

"Bella, I am the one that needs to apologize. I didn't need to get this upset over your wish. After all you did grant two of my wishes anyways, which were you marrying me and having my child. I should have never walked out on you over something like this, do you forgive me?" He asked.

There was nothing to forgive him for. I was the one that messed up. I was the one that made him feel the way he did. I understood why he felt the way he did. I was the one being selfish.

"Oh Edward, there's nothing to forgive. I shouldn't have made that wish without consulting with the whole family first. I am really sorry." I said.

"I do wish that you would have talked it over with us, but what's done is done. It's nothing to keep bringing up. Let's just move on with our life together. Okay?"

I nodded my head and stared at him with confusion. Usually he doesn't drop things so quickly, but I was glad he did.

"I love you Isabella and I am sorry for leaving you."

"I love you too Edward. I thought we wouldn't bring it up again." I tried to joke to lighten the tension in the air. "It fine Edward, just please don't take off like that again without trying to talk about it first. If you have to leave the room, that is better than leaving me and making me wonder if you're coming back home or not. You are forgiven."

"I promise next time we have an issue I will try to work it out with you." He said.

"Now, lets not talk about this anymore."

"I agree." He gave me a different look that I have never seen before. He pulled my face up and kissed me.

He broke the kiss, but I pulled him back into another kiss. This kiss was fervent and long lasting. He laid me on the bed, without breaking the kiss. He broke the kiss for a mere second, just long enough to remove my shirt. He moved his lips to my neck and placed butterfly kisses down it, while he removed my bra with one swift movement. He moved down to my breast and placed kisses on each of them. He moved down to my stomach and placed butterfly kisses all over while caressing my breasts.

Every touch of his lips upon my skin was pleasurable and caused me to squirm a little bit. He unbuttoned my pants and slid them off as with my underwear. He blew against my skin, causing me to moan his name.

I noticed he still had all of his clothing still on.

"Edward?" I panted.

"Yes love?" He smiled up at me.

"Don't you think you a little over dressed for what we are about to do?"

He backed away from me and stripped from all of his clothing. He stood there and smiled my favorite smile before coming back over to me. He positioned himself and slid into me very slowly. I let out a moan at the feeling. He picked up the speed after a few minutes, causing me to moan his name repeatedly. We reached our climax together. He pulled my lips into another kiss.

We made love the rest of the night and into the morning.

Emmett's POV-

Rosalie was in a fairly good mood this morning. She usually screams at me first thing, but instead she kissed me and told me that she would go and make breakfast (they can still eat actual food until the both Rose and Bella's kids are born). I was surprised at her willingness; I figured I should enjoy it while I can. I laid there in bed for about a half an hour.

"Emmett, breakfast is ready." Rose called up to me.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

I knew Esme and Rose had made breakfast for all of us, so I decided to stop and tell Edward and Bella that breakfast was ready, but as I got to their door I remembered what they were doing. I changed my mind and went downstairs to be with my pregnant vampire wife that was in an excellent mood today. I sat down by her at the table.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" Esme asked.

"No, not yet." Rose replied.

"I have something for the babies." Esme said as she handed Rosalie a box.

Rose and I opened the box to find two little baby blankets, one was greenish blue color and the other was peach color.

"Thank you Esme. Aren't they adorable Emmett?" She asked me.

"Yes, they are perfect." I kissed wife, trying not to upset her.

"Oh Emmett I almost forgot. After breakfast can you set up the nursery furniture?"

"Yes." I gave a simple reply.

"Thank you." She said as she got up to take care of he dishes she used.

Bella and Edward finally decided to join us for breakfast.

"What are you doing to Bella, making sure she's pregnant?"

I'm sure if Bella could have blushed her face would have been fire engine red. Edward let out a low growl from within his chest. I didn't notice that rose was behind me until she smacked me in the back of the head. I knew her good mood had just ended.

"Why the hell would you say something like that to our siblings?" I looked up at her and seen the anger burning in her eyes. I decided it was time to leave and set up the nursery furniture.

"Rosie, I'll be up in the nursery putting stuff together."

"Good idea." She hissed.

I can't wait until she gives birth to our children. Then maybe she wouldn't be as bitchy any more.

"That's what you think, my dear brother." Edward spoke up and I could see the smirk on his face. I glared at him.

"What was he thinking Edward?" Rosalie demanded. I knew this was going to make things worse. I hoped he wouldn't say anything, but I knew he would just to get back at me for the comment towards him and Bella.

"He thinks once you give birth that you won't be bitchy." Edward said with a smirk on his face. Rose let out a low growl. "Pay backs a bitch, isn't it?"

"I have been told that, but this is below the belt Edward." I said. Edward laughed and Rose drug me upstairs by my ear. I knew I was in trouble.

Rose's POV-

I was in a great mood today, until Emmett opened his mouth at breakfast. I smacked him for the comment he made about Edward and Bella, but when Edward told me what he was thinking really pissed me off. He knew he was in for it when I drug him up the stairs to our bedroom.

"So you think I am bitchy do you? Well you haven't seen anything yet!" I yelled. I had lost all control of my emotions.

"Rosie, I am sorry. Really I am. Please calm down, I'm sure this isn't good for the babies." Emmett tried to calm me down.

"You're lucky I am pregnant right now. Just don't think you're getting any after the children are born. I will drive you crazy and won't let you touch me. That should teach you a lesson. Don't even think about touching me now either."

I knew he was thinking it wouldn't last long, but I will make sure it will last long enough to make him regret every word that he thought about calling me.

"Go and put together the nursery." I ordered him.

He left and I started to sob. My emotions are going crazy. I cry for absolutely no reason and I do tend to overreact, but I won't own up to that when asked.

A/N: I tried to give you a longer chapter this time. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review if you liked it…if not tell me what I can do to make it better and I will try my best!!

_**Thanks,**_

_**Bella4Edward**_

_**If you haven't already, vote for the names you like for Rose's Babies. The second place names will be middle names. The poll will close on Friday.**_


	13. I miss you

**Rose is 8 ½ months pregnant and Bella is close to being 5 months.**

Bella's POV-

"Do you know if you're are having a boy or girl?" Rose asked me.

"No, not yet."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Okay, still emotional." She said.

"Is Emmett still staying in the guest room?"

"Yes, but I think he learned his lesson. I might let him come back to our room tonight."

I laughed. Emmett has been staying in the guest room for almost five months now. I didn't think she could stand to be away from him that long, but then again what he said about her being bitchy really upset her. So in a way he deserved it.

"Did you finish the nursery?" I asked.

"Yes. Alice went crazy, but I guess it is one less thing to worry about."

I did the dishes and went upstairs. I laid on the bed and thought about how our lives would change when Rose had her babies and when I would have mine. I never really saw myself as a mother type, but this is what Edward wanted and I realized that this is also want I wanted. Rose was talking about finding their own place after their babies were born and I knew it would only be a matter of time before Edward wanted the same thing.

"What are you think about love?" Edward asked when he came into the room.

"Just about how things will change when the babies get here."

"Don't worry about it. All of us will still be close no matter what."

"I know."

He held me in his arms while rubbing my stomach.

Emmett's POV-

I can't believe Rose still has me stay in the guest room. I didn't think it would last long, but boy was I wrong.

"Rosie, I am so terribly sorry for that comment. I love you and I really miss you."

"I love you and miss you as well. I am sorry for over reacting. You can come back to our room and spend time with me and my big belly."

I hugged her and rubbed her belly. I talked to our growing babies. I was glad to be back by Rosalie. Those five months almost killed me. I have never gone that long without touching or talking to my beautiful wife.

Rose's POV-

I was glad Emmett apologize, but even if he didn't I was going to let him come back. I missed him. The last time I felt alone was before I found him and had Carlisle save him. I knew this wouldn't change the fact that he's a goofball most of the time, but I just hope he wouldn't think I am bitchy anymore.

Jasper's POV-

I am thankful that Rose let Emmett come back around her. He was driving me insane. I can honestly tell Rose that he loves her more than anything. I walked past their room and felt all the gushy love that they were feeling towards each other, and ran to Alice.

A/N: I know this chapter was extremely short and boring, the next chapter should be better than this one. I am sorry if you didn't like this chapter.

_**There is another poll on my page…please vote for the sex of Bella's baby.**_


	14. Not A Chapter Sorry

Author's Note:

I know you guys don't like these, but I have to write this one. I closed the name poll today.

The first name for a boy in the poll is a tie between Carter and Chase.

And

The middle name for the girl is a tie between Adrianne and Kristyn.

So if you could PM me on what you would want the names to be that would greatly appreciated.

Also don't forget to vote for the sex of Bella's Baby!!!

Thanks,

Bella4Edward


	15. New Arrivals

Rose's POV-

"Emmett it is time." I screamed at him.

"Are you sure Rosie?" He asked.

"Yes, please go get Carlisle and Esme."

He went over to the door and opened it and Alice, Carlisle, and Esme were standing there waiting to come in.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Rose, I knew when you were going to have them." Alice informed me. "You keep forgetting I see into the future." She pouted.

"I am sorry Alice, but I have more important things to worry about at the moment." I snapped. I kind of felt bad.

I was glad I am a vampire giving birth, because if I were human it would have hurt like hell. I was surprised when Carlisle told me to push; I thought he was going to have to cut me open. Then I realized as soon as he cut me I would instantly start to heal. So I pushed as hard as I could. All I felt was a massive amount of pressure.

"It's a boy." Esme said as she took him over and cleaned him up. I heard him start crying.

I pushed again and Carlisle had the baby in his arms. "It's a girl." Alice took her away and cleaned her up. She screamed louder than our son. I started to sob.

"Are you alright Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"I am fine, I am overjoyed with this opportunity. I never would have thought we would be parents." I pulled Emmett to me and kissed him.

Emmett's POV-

When Rose said it was time I was nervous and scared for one of the very few times in my life.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please go and get Carlisle and Esme."

I went to the door and to my surprise They were standing there with Alice waiting to come in.

I watched as Rose gave birth to our son. It was something that made me feel sorry for the women, who gave birth. It looked so painful, but I guess it was a good thing that Rose is a vampire.

"It's a boy." Esme said and took him over and cleaned him.

Rose pushed again and out came our baby girl. She was so beautiful she looked like her mother, but had my hair.

"It's a girl." Carlisle said as Alice took her from him. Rose started sobbing.

"Are you alright Rosie?" I asked her.

"I am fine, I am overjoyed with this opportunity. I never would have thought we would be parents." She smiled and then pulled me into a kiss. I knew from this moment on our lives would be changed.

"Have you picked out their names?"

"Yes." Rose said. "Chase Dylan and Emalee Adrianne."

Esme placed Chase in my arms. I was so nervous about holding him. He was so small, I was afraid I might break him. I looked over at Rose and knew she was happy. She had her own little 'mini me' in her arms. I knew that Rose would be an excellent mother. There was no doubt about that.

_**A/N: I know this chapter was short. I will make it up to you soon, I promise. Please Review and let me know what you think.**_


	16. Picking Names

Bella's POV-

With Rose's two little bundles of joys here has made it interesting to say the least. Having them around has made it more complicated, especially since they had vampire hearing. We have never really had to be quiet, but if we weren't while the babies were sleeping Rose would come after us.

Emmett and Jasper were playing some dumb video game and Edward and I were watching them.

"Jasper, can't you let me win at least once?" Emmett whined.

"No, that is a way of cheating in my book. If you want to win you will have to beat me fair and square." Jasper laughed as Emmett's expression was in kill mode.

"I WILL win next time." He yelled at Jasper.

"Emmett!" Rose yelled coming down the stairs. "You just woke up Chase. Now you can go up there and deal with him. Go!"

"But Rose…" He tried arguing with her.

"No, get up there. It is your fault he is awake."

"Fine." He huffed. He came back down with Chase and went to the kitchen and fed him a bottle. I still wasn't use to seeing him with a baby, but when he held one you could see the love in his eyes. He went to burp him, but Rose took Chase away and did it herself. When she was done, she handed him back to Emmett.

"What you don't think I can handle burping my own son?"

"It's not that, you just got use to handling them. I am afraid you might pat their backs a little too hard."

"Rosie, I would never hurt our children."

"Not on purpose anyways. We will work on it." Rose said. They disappeared upstairs.

I was lying on the couch when Edward scooped me up and took me to the back yard and laid me down on a blanket that was set out.

"I was thinking we could pick names." Edward said.

"We don't even know what we are having yet. Do you think it would be easier to pick out names when we know the sex?"

"No. I think this will be fun." He smiled and I could see he was trying to dazzle me. It worked a little bit.

"No cheating." I laughed. "Should I have Carlisle talk to you about that?"

"Oh No. Not Carlisle." He said in mock horror. "What can I do to stop you?" He chuckled. "Can we please pick out names?" He said.

"Sure, we can start with the boy name."

"Hmmm…how about Charles"

"No. I know it's my dad's name, but I don't really like it for a first name. How about Edward?"

"That poor kid. I really don't like my name either. Why did you come up that?"

"Well if it's a boy I think he should be named after his father."

"Okay so if Edward is his first name then wouldn't it we rather confusing when calling us?"

"He could have the nicknames you dislike so much or he could be called by his middle name."

"So you really want the name Edward, don't you?"

"Yes." I said.

"Fine, then his middle name would be Charles."

I really didn't like that name, but figured that it would be nice to name our child after my father.

"Okay. If it is a boy his name will be Edward Charles Cullen." I smiled at the sound of it. "Any ideas for a girl?"

"If it's a girl I would really like to name her after my mother, Elizabeth."

"I like that name. So Elizabeth will be the first name."

I had to think hard about a middle name. I wanted our child to be named after his or her wonderful father.

"What about Elizabeth Masen Cullen?"

"I like it. How are you going to spell Masen?" He asked.

"I think we should change the spelling to a more feminine version." I looked up at him to see if he was appalled by the idea.

"I agree, so continue please." He smiled.

"I'm not sure how to spell it." I admitted.

"What about spelling it M-A-S-Y-N?"

"That's perfect Edward." I pulled him to me and kissed him.

We laid outside until it started to rain. Edward picked me up and ran in the house. Alice came running up to us.

"I love those names." She started bouncing up and down. "I know which one you will need and it will be perfect…"

"Alice don't say anymore on the subject." I stopped her. I know she wouldn't tell us the sex on purpose, but Edward and I were not ready to know yet. I know it sounds stupid to not be ready, but that is just how it is.

We all sat down for dinner. We only had another four months before we would have to start hunting again. I still feel guilty about the whole situation.

"So, we heard Alice saying how she likes the names you picked out. What are they?" Esme asked.

"If we have a boy, he will be named Edward Charles Cullen. Bella felt the need to name him after me." Edward said as he rolled his eyes.

"And if it is a girl, her name will be Elizabeth Masyn Cullen. I still think that either sex should be named after Edward, so I picked Masyn for the middle name."

"They are wonderful names." Esme said.

When we finished eating, I helped Esme with the dishes. We all went to the living room for a movie night. When there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Carlisle said.

"Emmett, did you order another pizza?" Rose asked.

"Nope." He smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Carlisle…."

_**A/N: I know cliffhangers suck, but I couldn't help it. You all probably know who it is anyways, or so you think. Haha! Please review.**_


	17. The Guest

Edward's POV-

"It's nice to see you again, Carlisle."

It was Charlie. I started to worry a little, because he hasn't seen Bella since her transformation. How would he react to how she looked?

"Hello Charlie." Carlisle greeted. "Come on in."

Bella turned to look at me and squeezed my hand so tight it actually hurt.

"Bella, everything will be fine. He won't suspect a thing, but he will be a little upset about you not telling him you're pregnant." Alice told Bella.

Charlie walked in and Bella got up from my lap and walked over to him. Charlie started at her for a moment before speaking. Charlie's thoughts were calm.

'_Wow, she looks so grown up and like the others. Wait, she's pregnant?!?'_

"Hi dad." Bella said.

"Why didn't you at least call and tell me I was going to be a grandfather?" Charlie raised his voice slightly.

"I guess I have just been to busy, I'm sorry." She went over and hugged him.

"Jeez Bells, your freezing."

Bella bit her lip forgetting about her body temperature. She glanced over at me with apologizing eyes.

'_There's something weird going on here.' _Charlie's thoughts popped out at me. I began to feel like we had to tell him about us. I looked over at Alice and she nodded her head to confirm my feeling.

'_He's not going to give up until you tell him what is going on. After we tell him, he'll be shocked and won't really talk for the rest of the night. He will leave and go to a hotel, but he will come back tomorrow after he's had time to process the new information, with many questions for us to answer.' _Alice guided her thoughts to me. _'Everything will be fine Edward, stop worrying.'_

We all went into the living room. Esme shut the movie off and sat back down by Carlisle.

"Charlie, we know that you think something is different about Bella and to be truthful something is. I know this is going to sound far-fetched, but it is true." Carlisle started. "We are vampires, Bella became one by her own choice, after we moved here. Edward tried pleading with her to stay human, but she just wouldn't have it."

The shock on Charlie's face was apparent. I could tell that he would be leaving soon. His thoughts were silent which startled me.

"I have to go." Charlie said and walked out the door.

I looked at Bella and seen her eyes filled with hurt. I realized we never talked to Bella about telling him of our secret. She went up to our room and locked me out.

Bella's POV-

I was shocked to see Charlie and I knew I shouldn't have given him that hug, but that gave Edward no right to tell him without talking to me first. I ran upstairs to the bedroom and locked the door. I went to the bed and sat down.

The doorknob started to rattle. "Bella, please let me in?"

"Go away Edward. I need time to myself right now." Which was true, but I also didn't want to get into an argument over this. This was one time I wished I could sleep. Sleep seemed to help me deal with issues and it calmed me down.

I was hurt at the fact Charlie just got up and left without saying anything but 'I have to go.' I didn't know if I would ever see him again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Bella can I come in?" Alice asked. I got up and let her in.

"What Alice?"

"Charlie will be back tomorrow with a million questions. You will see him again. Don't be mad at Edward, I was the one that told him we had to tell him."

"You should have at least told me you were going to do it. I need time alone right now. So will you please leave?"

"Of course Bella."

I left the door unlocked and went to take a bath.

_**A/N: Another short chapter…sorry. Review Please.**_


	18. Cruel Joke

The day after Charlie was told- 

Bella's POV-

I was hoping that Charlie would come back so we could talk about the information that was presented to him yesterday.

"Bella?" Edward knocked on the door. He slept in the guest room last night to give me time to think. He also knew I was angry with him for making the decision of telling Charlie without me.

"What is it Edward?"

"We have to see Carlisle for a check up on the baby."

"Oh yeah that's right. I forgot about that."

"Bella, I'm deeply sorry about yesterday. I should have come to you first."

"Edward, I'm sorry as well."

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I should have never gotten this upset about it. Alice told me how you really didn't have time to consult me about it first. Can we just put this all past us?"

"Of course we can."

I walked over to him and captured his lips within mine. "Are you ready to find out we are having a girl or boy?"

"I thought I was the impatient one. I didn't think you wanted to know before you gave birth."

"Silly Edward. Let's go and get this over with." I smile at him while I pulled him to Carlisle's office.

We were all very quiet for some reason.

"Well the baby is healthy and is developing well. Do you want to know the sex?"

I looked at Edward and I could tell that if we didn't find out today, he would probably go crazy.

"Yes." I said.

"In that case, you are having a little girl."

"Elizabeth Masyn Cullen." Edward said with his crooked smile reaching his eyes.

After all that nasty gel stuff was wiped off, Edward rubbed my belly and said _'My little princess.'_ I knew he was extremely happy. I felt bad for her though. When she becomes older Alice is going to play Barbie with her just like she had with me.

"Bella, your father is here." Esme yelled up to us.

Charlie actually came back. I ran downstairs at human speed to greet him.

"Hey dad."

"Hi Bella. Can we all talk in the living room?"

"Sure."

Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Edward, and I went into the living room.

"That was a cruel joke you pulled yesterday?" Charlie said.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"Vampires don't exist. I thought about it yesterday night. You all were so serious when I was told that I had to leave to gather my thoughts. What gave you away is that Bella is pregnant. If vampires did exist, they would be able to reproduce, because they are basically the walking and talking dead."

"Well…" Carlisle started.

"You're right dad, it was a cruel joke that we played on you yesterday. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Bella. I do have one question for you though."

"Okay."

"Why was you're skin so cold yesterday?"

"Because the air conditioner was turned on." Edward jumped into the conversation to help me.

"That explains it. I thought it was cold in here. I don't understand why it was on. It's not even hot outside."

"It's one of Emmett's practical jokes." I said.

"Okay. So Bella what is the sex of my grandchild?"

"We just found out today that we are going to have a girl. Her name will be Elizabeth Masyn Cullen."

"I like her name." He seemed a little disappointed at the fact that he wasn't getting a grandson, but I knew he would still love Elizabeth just as much.

We sat around talking about when I was little and how to be a better parent than what Charlie was. We talked about my due date and how we would have to fly to Washington to visit him after the baby was born.

I went in the kitchen with Esme to make lunch.

"It's a good thing we eat food right now."

"Yes, but why did you let Charlie believe it was a joke."

"Because I didn't want him to be mad at the life I have chosen. I also don't want him to treat me any differently. I just have to be careful when I am around him."

Edward walked into the room.

"I can't believe Charlie actually bought that." Edward whispered. "I was prepared to come up with more excuses."

We laughed and finished making hamburgers and French fries. I set the table and we ate, while talking some more about what it will be like to be a parent.

Alice came running into the room at human speed, so she must have seen the conversation between us in her head. She had a look of pure horror on her face. I knew that wasn't good and that something was going to happen.

We finished lunch and Charlie said he had a plane to catch, so Carlisle took him to the airport.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked, but deep down I think I already knew what it was.

"The Volturi." Was all she said.

"Are they coming here to fight or to talk?"

"I'm not quite sure all I know is that they will be here within a few hours."

"Well do you see anything else?" Esme asked.

"No, they haven't made a decision about what they want to do. They do know about Bella wishing away her power."

"Great, maybe they are going to kill me." I said sarcastically.

"That's not funny Bella." Edward said in a stern voice while giving me a look of death.

"I'm sorry for even saying that. It's just last time we were lucky because of my power."

"What about Chase and Emalee?" Esme asked Alice.

"They have no interest in them, because they have no powers. I swear that it all I know. When I find out more I will let you know."

We had a family meeting talking about what Alice did know about the Volturi coming. I looked over at Alice and saw the blank expression on her face and knew she was having a vision. I wasn't the only one that noticed. I felt Edward tense next to me and I knew he had seen it as well. I also knew it had something to do with me.

"Are you okay Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, they plan on taking you with them. Even if it means fighting with us and killing us."

I was shocked in a way, but figured their visit wasn't going to be pleasant. I buried my face into Edward's chest and started to sob.

"You know I won't let them do anything to you or Elizabeth." He rubbed soothing circles on my back to try to get me to relax a little.

"I know, but we don't know what tricks they have up their sleeves."

"Bella, I swear to you nothing will happen."

I didn't say anymore. I went up to the bedroom and lay on the bed. This is another one of those times I want and needed to sleep. I felt Edward come to bed as well. I touched his face and moved my hands over his eyes. He closed his eyes for longer than what he normally did.

"Edward?" I began to worry. It almost looked like he was sleeping. I shook him like I would when trying to wake someone that was sleeping. He opened his eyes and yawned.

"Quit fooling around." I scolded him.

"Bella, I wasn't. I think you have the power to make people and even us sleep."

"Edward, I don't understand. I wished away my power."

"No, you wished away you power to grant wishes. None of us knew that you also had the power to make us sleep. We need to go talk to Carlisle."

We went downstairs and found Carlisle and Esme. I explained everything that I had done and what had happened. He came to the same conclusion as Edward. He asked Edward if he felt anything unusual while sleeping.

"Yeah, the fact that I was sleeping." Edward said.

"Other than that?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I actually felt at peace and relaxed. Until Bella decided to wake me."

"Sorry, I didn't know I made you sleep."

"Bella, this might be a good way to restore our strength and relax us for tomorrow."

Carlisle called everyone down and informed them of my ability and everyone, but Rose wanted to sleep.

"Why don't you want to sleep?" Emmett asked Rose.

"Well, for starters I don't know if I will be able to wake up when the kids start crying and I don't plan on fighting tomorrow if it comes to that."

We all understood what she her meanings were.

"So Bella are you ready to give us our first night sleep as a vampire?"

I was a little leery about it, because I wasn't sure if any of us would wake from it. Alice eased my mind by letting me know that we all would wake the next morning. I went upstairs to put Alice and Jasper to sleep first, while Carlisle watched. I put my hands over their eyes for a brief moment and they fell asleep. I did the same for Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. I had a hard time figuring out how to make myself fall asleep, but I figured out that I just had to think about sleeping to go to sleep.

_**A/N: I am sorry for not updating yesterday, but I was kind of busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think about it. Please Review!!**_


	19. So Sorry

Edward's POV-

"Bella love it is time to get up."

"Huh?" She rolled over. When she opened her eyes I could see that she remembered that she was a vampire and that she was the one that allowed us to sleep. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine love. I had my first dream in 89 years." I smiled. "It was about you, of course."

Alice walked in.

"Bella thank you for making us sleep, but the Volturi will be here in two hours."

"Thanks Alice." I hissed. She left the room.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think we are going to try talking to them before we actually fight."

"I suppose we wouldn't want to cause anymore problems."

She left to get breakfast. I didn't want to tell her there was no sense in talking to them, because I didn't want her upset anymore than what she already was. I would keep my promise to her; that nothing will happen to her or Elizabeth.

"Edward get down here and eat breakfast with your wife." Esme called up to me.

I went down and joined them for a spectacular breakfast. There were pancakes, sausage, bacon, toast, eggs, bagels, muffins, and orange juice. Esme went overboard today.

We talked about Bella's pregnancy and about Chase and Emalee. It was a nice break from talking about the Volturi. I could tell the Bella was grateful as well.

"Bella, I must thank you for the wonderful nights sleep I had."

Bella smiled. "You're welcome."

The girls did the dishes while Emmett, Jazz, Carlisle, and myself talked about strategy for today and hoped Bella wouldn't over hear. We didn't get to talk long before the door opened and in walked the members of the Volturi and some of the guard. I knew deep down that this was not going to end pleasantly for one side. I hoped it was them.

"Hello Carlisle, Edward." Aro said.

We weren't as polite with them.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"Well part of it is because we want to know why Bella wished away her power. The other part is to take her with us."

"You know very well it's not going to be easy for you to just take her." I said calmly.

"Then there will be a fight." The guard stepped in front of them.

Bella walked into the room and Jane stepped in front of the guard. I knew she was going to test her power on Bella.

"No!" I yelled, but it was too late. To my surprise it wasn't Bella calling out in pain. It was Jane. Bella must be able to block and reflect powers from other vampires.

"Enough." Aro said as he stepped away from the protection of the guard. "We don't need to fight. Just come with us Bella and no one will be harmed."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Bella said coldly.

"As you wish." Aro nodded toward the guard.

One of the guard members went after Bella. He grabbed her by the arm. Other guard members were coming at us. I looked over to see Bella putting her free hand over his eyes. He went sound to sleep. She tried to do it to another guard, but he grabbed her by both of her arms to prevent her from doing it to him. I knew she could no longer help. I looked around to see that all of my family was struggling to stay alive. I decided on a choice that might work.

"Wait!" I yelled.

Aro called his guard off and was waiting for me to go on.

"Aro, if you will stop the fighting and leave my family alone I will go with you and become a part of your Covent."

Aro was silent and I could hear him thinking about it.

"NO! Edward you can't leave me again." Bella said.

"Bella if I don't he will kill us all." I didn't want to go, but I don't see any other choice.

"Fine, I will leave your precious 'family' alone if you come with me." Aro finally spoke up. "Bella, if you want to be with Edward, you are more than welcome to come as well."

"No, Bella will not be coming with us." I said. I knew Bella was getting ready to talk. "Don't say anything. I want you to stay here with our family and raise Elizabeth." I turned my focus to Aro. "Can I at least say goodbye to my wife before we go."

"Of course." Aro nodded.

I rushed over to Bella.

"Edward, you promised you would never leave me again. You lied!" She screamed at me.

"But I made you a promise last night that I would never let anything harm you or Elizabeth. I can only keep one promise. I love you Bella, but I want Elizabeth to grow up and have a somewhat normal life."

"Edward please don't go." She sobbed. I knew I had hurt her, but I also knew that I had to do this. "I love you and I want you to be here for Elizabeth and I."

I kissed her with so much love and passion. I gave her a hug and whispered into her ear so softly that she would only hear, "I will find away home to you. That is a promise. I will be back shortly. I love you Isabella."

"I love you too Edward."

I left with Aro and the rest of them.

Bella's POV (after Edward left)-

I sobbed and sobbed. Jasper tried to calm me, but I wouldn't allow him to. Esme held me in her arms.

Alice came in. "Bella please look at me."

I looked up. "What…is…it…Alice?" I asked between sobs.

"I…." Alice started.

_**A/N: I know a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it. Give me 10 reviews and I will post the next chapter!!**_


	20. The Plan

Bella's POV-

"What is it Alice?" Now I was starting to get mad at her.

"I see him coming back soon."

"Yeah a lot of good your visions are Alice. There not always right." I exploded and I knew I hurt Alice pretty badly but at this moment I wasn't too upset about it. I was furious that Edward left me again after promising me that he wouldn't. How do I know he'll come back? Maybe he'll like it there and forget all about me.

"What are you thinking dear?" Esme asked cautiously, worried that I might snap at her.

"How do I know he'll keep his promise? He broke his promise about never leaving me. Maybe he'll like it in Volterra and decides not to come back."

"Bella, you know he cares for you too much not to find a way back. And you know he would want to be here for you and Elizabeth."

I sighed. I knew she was right, how could I ever doubt my husband so soon. Damn mood swings.

"You're right. He will be back." Then I remembered that I hurt Alice. "Alice?"

I called for her, but she didn't come. I was worried all over again. What if I hurt her so badly that she never wants to see me again? I couldn't lose my husband and best friend within an hour. I got up and went to Alice's room. I knocked on the door.

"Alice?" I said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Come in Bella." She said.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feeling like I did. Your visions are right most of the time."

"Bella, it's fine. You're pregnant and a lot has happened today. I understand that you're hurt."

I went over to her and gave her a hug. We both were sobbing when Jasper walked in trying to calm us down. I gave in to his wave after wave of calm. I knew I needed to calm him down.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"How is he able to get away?" I asked unsure if she knew.

"He has the help from our brothers and the Covent in Denali. He is determined to come back to you. I know he won't give up either."

I felt relieved that he was getting help to escape, but I still felt the hole in my chest where my heart used to be. I would give anything just to hear Edward tell me that he's all right and he's coming back. I decided it might be relaxing if I took a bath. I sat in the tub for about an hour. I got out and decided on a shower as well. After my shower I went downstairs and got something to eat and went back to my Edward less room. I lay on the bed thinking about how I was waked up this morning by Edward's beautiful topaz eyes and his charming smile. I began to sob again and this time Rose came in.

"Bella, you are cry over nothing you know that."

"What do you mean nothing? Edward just left to go with those monsters!" I raised my voice a little.

"What I meant was, is when Edward is determined to do something he doesn't give up until it is completed. He was determined to get you to marry him, was he not?"

"Yes." I giggled at the memory of the first real night we had by ourselves together before the fight with Victoria.

"See? He will come back to you. I know for a fact that Jazz and Emmett are going to help as well. They're not going to give up either."

"Rose, aren't you afraid that you'll never see Emmett again?"

"Nope, Emmett is too smart to let someone actually get him in a position to kill him."

"That is the first time I heard you call Emmett smart." I pointed out.

"Well, he's smart when it comes to fighting. But when it comes to living his everyday life, he's not very smart." Rose laughed which caused me to laugh with her. "Everything will be fine."

"Thank you Rose?"

"For what?"

"This talk, it helped me."

"No problem, you're my little sister. I never want to see you hurting." She smiled and left.

I relaxed and made myself go to sleep.

Edward's POV-

I knew when I left I hurt Bella once again. I also knew that I had to keep my last promise to her. I will return. I know Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and our friends from Denali would be meeting to set up a plan before coming to help me. I don't like the fact of not knowing what they are going to do, but it's not like I have a choice.

"You really do love Bella, don't you?" Aro asked.

"Yes you asshole." I was furious at him for even talking to me.

"What colorful language." Aro laughed. "You never had to offer yourself up like you did. We only wanted Bella until your child was born. We would have allowed her to go back to you."

"I will never let you even touch our child." I growled. "Don't you have enough people to torture and keep you happy? I changed Bella like you wanted, to protect our secret. And now you wanted our child?"

"Yes, I suppose I do have enough people to torture, but new ones are always more fun. I don't plan on torturing you. You will be part of our family."

"I don't want to be a part of your human blood drinking family!" I yelled.

"Then it's awful for you, because you have offered yourself." Aro said.

I was done talking to him. The more I talked the worse my anger rocketed. He knew he was fueling it, I assume he was waiting for me to explode.

---

When we got back to Volterra, Aro had Jane show me where I would be staying. I knew that Aro would attempt show hospitality, but I also knew he would have my room guarded so I wouldn't leave.

"This is where you will be staying."

I nodded at Jane and she left. I went into the small room and sat on the floor, not wanting to touch anything else in the room. How could I escape? I came to the conclusion I would just wait for my family to come and help. I knew either we were going to fight all of them or we would fight what was necessary and just flee from here. As of right now I wanted to kill all of them. The decision that would be best would be to kill the ones we would have to and then flee. Sure we would probably have to deal with them again in the future, but there not dumb enough to come after us right away.

I put my hands in my pocket and remembered I had my cell phone with me. I knew I couldn't get away with calling anyone, but I might just be able to get away with texting them. I decided to text Jasper.

**From:** Edward

**To:** Jasper

Why don't we kill only the ones that come across us and just flee?

I sent the message. I got one back.

**From: **Jasper

**To: **Edward

That might work, but if Aro or someone else other than the guard catches us we might have problems. We are on our way, don't worry you will be coming back with us.

I already knew that I would be returning home with them. Leave it to one of my brothers to state the obvious. I was relieved that they were on their way, because I wouldn't have to be around here anymore.

Bella's POV-

I woke up and went downstairs to eat. When I was finished I headed back upstairs to go back to my room. But instead I went to the nursery to hold a fussing Emalee. I smiled at her. I sat down in the rocking chair and rocked her back to sleep. Rose came in and took her sleeping baby from my arms and put her in her crib.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. I enjoy spending time with your children. They're so cute."

I went back to my room and thought about everything that would happen when Edward returned and how our life would change when Elizabeth comes along. I let myself drift off to sleep.

_**A/N: I know it wasn't very nice to leave you hanging in the last chapter. I will post the next chapter either later tonight or tomorrow morning for sure. Please Review.**_


	21. The Deal

Edward's POV-

I sat in my 'room' I guess you could call it that, waiting for my family to come and get me. _Wait, I can try to leave myself, if they catch me then I'll have to wait._ I opened the door. The guards turn and looked at me. I grabbed the one and tore his head off. The other one on the other hand was a bit more difficult so instead of killing him, I pushed him into the room and locked it. _If I could lock the door why didn't they lock me in? _I wondered.

I raced down the corridors, only to be stopped by more of the guard. I tried to get them, but the way they were holding me made it impossible to escape their grips. I knew where they were taking me. The opened the door to the feeding room, where everyone was gathered waiting for Heidi to return.

"Trying to escape?" Marcus asked.

"Of course he is." Caius hissed.

"We never forced you to come with us. You're the one that offered yourself, to save your unborn child." Aro said.

I didn't respond. I watch Jane enter the room and walk over to Aro.

"Jane, can you teach Edward here a lesson about trying to escape?"

I knew this was going to hurt. I braced myself for the pain. I went limp from the pain in the guards' arms. They dropped me on the floor. I tried not to let them know how much pain I was in. The pain got worse and I could not longer be silent. I let out a yell from it all.

Bella's POV-

When I woke up I noticed all the girls in the room with me. I knew their husbands had left to get Edward, but I didn't understand why they were in my room staring at me. To be honest it was creepy and annoying.

"What?" I asked, trying not to snap at them.

"Shopp…" Alice started, but I interrupted.

"Do you honestly think I want to go shopping at a time like this? I am worried that my husband won't return home to me."

Alice went to say something, but I stopped her. "No Alice, I'm not finished yet. You may have seen him come home, but what if something changes his mind. What if there's another threat towards Elizabeth or me? You know damn well that his overprotecting ass will agree to stay there to keep me safe. You can't convince me otherwise. I would love to believe you and be happy, but for some reason the Volturi won't allow it." I said.

So much for not snapping, but how could she expect me to go shopping with her at a time like this. I knew I had hurt Alice again, but this time I wasn't going to apologize to her. I had no reason to apologize. All I did was basically tell her the reasons why I won't go shopping.

"Bella, I think you should eat something." Esme said concerned.

I knew she was right I really should eat something. I went downstairs and grabbed a bowl. I decided on cereal. I sat down at the table and ate. I wasn't even done eating when I started sobbing.

What if Edward doesn't return? Why am I being such a bitch? Should I apologize to Alice? So many questions were running through my head at suck a rapid pace. I couldn't answer any of them.

"Edward, please return home to me." I whispered.

Emmett's POV-

We were finally in Volterra. I stared to worry about the fact of never going home to Rose and never seeing Chase and Emalee again. Becoming a dad has really changed the way I think. _Why are you worrying, you know very well that you are coming home with Edward and will see your family._ I told myself.

"Emmett!" Jasper yelled, pulling me out of my worrying.

"What?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." We walked into the castle of the Volturi killing the guards that approached us.

Edward's POV-

Jane and Aro took me up to the 'dungeon' and basically threw me in. I didn't even bother to fight. I knew I wouldn't be able to win. I was sitting in the dark room when I heard a startling voice in my head.

'_Where the hell are you?'_

It was Emmett. Finally they're here. I took out my cell phone and text Jasper.

**From: **Edward

**To: **Jasper

_I'm in what they call a dungeon. As far as I know there's no one guarding it._

I sent it and hoped that his phone was on silent.

'_Okay Edward, we're on our way.' _Jasper's thoughts filled my head.

I waited for them and could hear Emmett's thoughts about him not returning home to Rose and never seeing Chase and Emalee.

'_We're hear Edward.'_ Carlisle thought to me.

They tried to unlock the door quietly, but I could hear the echo from it. I got up and went by the door waiting for them to open it. As soon as it was opened, I joined them and we ran out killing guard members trying to stop us. I seen Jane and Alec and know this would be more difficult. Jane tried to use her power to make me fall to my knees, but I managed to stay focused. I still felt the pain, but I refused to let it stop me. The others did the same. We reached the door to find Aro, Caius, and Marcus blocking our way.

I didn't know what to do. I stood there trying to think of a way out. I heard all of my family's thoughts and before I had the chance to tell them not to act upon them, it was too late. To my surprise they had Marcus and Caius held up by their necks. Aro with a terrified look on his face, was surrounded by the rest of them.

"If you ever threaten our family again, we will kill you." Emmett warned. "Are you going to let my brother go? Or do you need to kill you now?"

"He can go." Aro said calmly. "Under one condition."

I let out a growl at what his condition was.

"What is your condition?" Carlisle asked.

"That once Edward's child turns eighteen, you have to come to Volterra."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because I want to offer that child to join us." Aro said.

"Fine." I said.

I will just have to make sure I tell Elizabeth about them and what they have done to our family.

"Will you have you brothers put Marcus and Caius down now?"

Jasper and Emmett put them down and we left. Our friends from Denali went their own way. When we were in the car Carlisle had 'borrowed' and on our way to the airport, Emmett asked me why I agreed to take Elizabeth there.

"I figured agreeing to it would save us from having to fight them. I don't think we would have survived the fight."

"What do you mean? We could have easily killed Marcus and Caius." Emmett said.

"Yes, and if we would've stayed any longer, the guard would have came and killed you. I heard their thoughts. All Aro had to say is one simple word and they would have killed us."

"Oh." Is all Emmett said.

When we got situated on the plane, we didn't talk. Finally peace and quiet. I was glad to be going back to Bella. I knew she wouldn't forgive me easily, but eventually after I fought for her trust again, she would.

_**A/N: I know I said I would update in the morning, but I was busy. Here's the chapter you have been waiting for. Please Review!!**_


	22. Reunited

Bella's POV-

I knew everyone in the house was worried about me. I went to go and talk to Alice.

"Alice? Can I come in?"

"Sure Bella."

"I am sorry about how I yelling like I did, but I'm not sorry for what I said.

"I'm sorry too. I should have known better than to even think about taking you shopping at a time like this."

I hugged her. We talked about what Alice bought the baby.

Edward's POV-

I was relieved when we landed at the airport. I knew we still had quite the drive before we got home. Even the way I drive it would take us at least two hours.

"Carlisle, I want to drive."

"Okay Edward."

I got in the driver's seat and took off. I was anxious to see Bella. If I needed to beg at her feet just to get her to stay with me I would. I should have never done what I did, but at the time I felt it was necessary.

Emmett's POV-

As soon as Edward sped off I had to call Rosie. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. It rang and rang. Right when I was about to hang up she picked up.

"Hello."

"Rosie, we're on our way back. It'll be about two hours before we arrive back home. How are the babies?" I asked like a fool. I've only been gone for two days and I'm worried that something major happened.

"Calm down Emmett. Everybody's fine, even the babies. I am a little worried about Bella."

"Why's that?"

"She's biting everyone's head off. She doesn't think Edward's coming back. Please tell me he's with you."

"Yeah, he's the one that is driving. Part of the reason she's acting like that is because she's pregnant. You were the same way if not worse." After I said the last part I instantly regretted it. I knew I would pay for it later and hear about it now.

"I wasn't that bad. I could have been a lot worse. Most of it was because of you."

"I know Rose." I hoped that would calm her down a bit.

We talked for a few minutes more until Emalee started crying.

"I have to go. I'll see you in a while."

"Okay."

Bella's POV-

Rose walked into Alice's bedroom with Emalee.

"The boy's will be here in about two hour's. Yes Bella Edward is with them."

Alice and Rose kept talking when I left the room. Edward actually was coming home. I was excited at that fact, but I also had many other emotions flooding over me. I was angry at the fact he left in the first place. How could he put me through this? He left me unsure if he was going to come home. The one promise he made me that I thought he would have kept, he broke.

I laid down on the bed. Thinking more about the situation. I am the one that causes all the danger towards this family. I thought about the first time Edward took me to watch the way they played baseball. If it wasn't for me James would still be alive and Victoria wouldn't have come after me to get even with Edward. If I had taken Edward's advice when he left me and moved on he wouldn't have had to leave with the Volturi.

It was my fault for putting Edward's family in danger, but they stuck by me no matter what. They love me and enjoy having me in their family. I now realize how important Elizabeth and I are to Edward. I don't know why I didn't come to this conclusion earlier.

When Edward gets home, I will be able to forgive him for breaking the promise he made to me if he promises me that he will never leave me again, again. I made myself sleep so that it would make the time pass by faster.

Edward's POV-

We pulled into the driveway. I was nervous to go and see Bella, but I was willing to do anything to have her back in my arms.

I ran upstairs to our room to find my angel peacefully sleeping. I sat on my couch just watching her, because I didn't know how upset she was with me and I didn't want to make it worse. Alice told me that she knew I was coming home, so I waited patiently for her to wake up. She woke up after about another hour. She rolled over to face me.

"Edward." Is all that she said. Before I had the opportunity she ran over to me and sat on my lap. She kissed me the kiss I was longing for.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"No, not anymore. I kind of took out my anger on our siblings. But promise me that you will never leave me again."

"I promise I will never leave you again, no matter what happens."

She smiled up at me and kissed me again. I didn't want to tell her about the visit to Volterra we would have to make in eighteen years, but I knew it would be best hearing it from me instead of our siblings.

"I'm glad that you're back Edward. It would have been a very long and difficult life without you."

"I know love. There is one more thing I need to tell you."

"What?" She asked and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"In order to leave and save all of the lives that came to help me, I had to make a promise to Aro." I could see the worry heavy in her eyes now.

"What did you have to promise Edward?"

"That when Elizabeth is eighteen, we have to take her to Volterra."

"And what give her to them?" I could see the worry had left her eyes and was replaced with anger.

"Aro wants to offer a place with them. I'm sure that in eighteen years we can come up with a plan not to go."

"Damn straight we will." She said.

I was glad to be back with my one love again.

_**A/N: Here it is. The way it ends kind of sounds like it's the end of the story, but trust me it's not. Please Review!!**_


	23. Meet Elizabeth

Four months after Edward's return- 

Bella's POV-

I knew it was time. I wasn't in pain I just felt pressure and discomfort.

"Edward, it's time."

"Time for what?" He asked puzzled.

"For us to meet our little one."

I watched, as his eyes grew wide. "Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yes, she's sure." Alice said as she walked into the room.

Edward ran out of the room to get Carlisle and Esme. Before I could even get up they all walked in the room. Edward helped me off of the bed and into the bathroom.

"Why are we coming in here?" I asked.

"Well, we thought a nice warm bath would quicken things. I know you probably don't feel any pain and if you do it's probably minor, but the fast the better." Carlisle informed me.

"Okay." I said.

I stripped down so I was only wearing a bra. I was embarrassed that my family was seeing me without most of my clothing, well mostly Carlisle. Thankfully Jasper and Emmett didn't come in, but then again I knew Edward would never allow them to be present for this anyway. I got into the tub and lowered myself into the warm water.

Carlisle waited for my body to get use to the water before telling me to push. I do have to admit that I'm glad to be a vampire and not feel the pain a human would feel in this situation.

"You can push now Bella." Carlisle told me.

I did as I was told and pushed. Another good thing about being a vampire is that we don't need to breathe. I didn't take a break in pushing. I could have, but I really wanted to meet my daughter.

"Look it's your baby girl. Congratulations!" Carlisle said as he held Elizabeth up.

"She looks like you love." Edward smiled he gorgeous crooked smile. I knew he was excited about our daughter finally being here.

Esme took crying Elizabeth from Carlisle and cleaned her up. She brought her back and handed her to me. I looked down at her. I think she looks more like Edward than she does me. She has Edward's once vibrant green eyes. That made me smile. I looked up at Edward, I could see that he really wanted to hold her.

"Edward, would you like to hold your daughter?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Of course I want you to. She just as much mine as she is yours." I laughed.

Edward's POV-

Bella handed me the tiny Elizabeth. At first I was afraid that I might break her, so I froze when she started to fuss as Bella was handing her to me.

"Edward, it's okay. You held Chase and Emalee."

"True, but she's smaller than them and I didn't start holding them until they were about a month or two old."

I took her carefully from Bella. I slowly moved away from the tub, with Elizabeth in my arms, so Bella could get out. I looked down in my beautiful daughter's eyes and she looked into mine for a brief moment. I felt a strong connection with her. I made myself a promise that night. I would never let her date anyone one like me or better yet anyone in general.

Two months later- (Edward's POV-) 

Rose and Emmett wanted to talk with us all at the kitchen table, which we haven't used in two months. I have to admit it was difficult to go back to hunting. We all became so use to eating food that we had to concentrate a little more than usual on our first hunting trip. After that everything came back naturally.

"What is it Rose?" Bella asked with a fussy Elizabeth in her arms.

"Well, Emmett and I have decided to find a place of our own."

"Why?" Esme asked.

"We think it will be more natural for the kids to grow up like the rest and the only way we can come up with is moving. We will be close by though. We found a place just a few streets over. So it's not like you won't see us everyday."

I could relate to Rose, because I was actually thinking about doing the same thing. I wanted Elizabeth to grow up as normal as we could get. The hardest part would be trying to convince Bella that. She has always loved to live here with my family.

'_My family is starting to break up.'_ Esme's thoughts broke through. _'Before I know it, it will just be me and Carlisle.' _

It hurt me to know that she was feeling this way, so after our long discussion about Rose and Emmett moving away, I pulled her off to the side and talked with her.

"You know that we will always be a family." I told her. "Besides Alice and Jasper have no intensions of leaving."

"That just tells me that you and Bella are planning on leaving too." She said. If she were able to cry she would've been.

"It's not like that, mom. It's just…" I was cut off by Bella.

"Edward, I'm not moving. I like it here with everyone. I always have."

"Bella, I'll take Elizabeth so you two can talk about this." Esme said.

"Thanks Esme." Bella said as she handed her the baby. Bella walked back towards me and sat on the couch next to me. "I know why you want to move, I just think that she will have the same type of life here as well."

I rolled my eyes and instantly regretted it.

"Edward Cullen, did you just roll you eyes at me?"

There's no way I can deny it now. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I knew you would react this way. I was planning on buying the house next door. Most people move out of their parents house when they get married and start a family."

"Yeah humans, not Vampires. Edward, I like it here and I don't care if it we were only going to be moving next door. I don't want to. If you want to, be my guest."

"Bella, you know I won't move without you. Will please think about it?"

"There is no thinking that needs to be done. I'm not moving, unless Carlisle and Esme wants us to."

Bella left the room. I knew she was right.

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay and skipping time frames. Please review.**_


	24. I want another one

Rose and Emmett's moving day (Two months later- Emalee and Chase are 8 months and Elizabeth is 6 months old)-

Bella's POV-

Today was the day that Rosalie and Emmett decided to move into their new home. I swear they picked the worst day to move. It was down pouring rain and if you were human you could barely see a foot in front of you.

"Bella, can you watch Chase and Emalee while we move and get the house situated?" Rosalie asked.

"I would love to. You know I adore your children."

"I know, but if they act like Emmett when they get older I don't think you'll think that again."

We laughed at her comment.

"I don't think I'll ever see you letting them act that way."

"That's for sure. I don't think Emmett will allow it either. He's change quite a bit since their birth. I feel bad for poor Emalee, when she gets her first boyfriend."

"Yeah, Emmett will probably scare him away."

"He'll try to, but I think I can stop him." Rose said winking at me.

We laughed again. I could almost picture Emmett, cleaning a gun as the poor boy is sitting across from him waiting for Emalee. 

"It shouldn't take us too long to move in. Unless the boys fight, then that's a whole different story."

"Okay, Rose have fun."

They left and I realized I had three babies to watch by myself. At least I could bring them all downstairs. Rose already had her two in their playpen. I ran upstairs and grabbed Elizabeth and placed her in her swing. I went into the kitchen and made their bottles, because they all usually got hungry close to the same time. They were all able to hold their bottles when lying down, so that was a big help in a way.

I sat down on the couch and began to read my battered copy of _Wuthering Heights._ I began to laugh when I thought of the last time I tried to read it. Jasper ripped out of my hands and told me that I should have it memorized and that it was time to read something else. 

I just started to read, when Emalee started crying. I went and changed her diaper. I put her back in the playpen and headed back to the couch to read. I just got comfortable when Chase began to cry, so I got back up and changed his diaper. He was still fussing a bit so I bounced him a little; I guess that wasn't the best thing to do after he ate, because he threw up all over me.

After he threw up, he stopped fussing. I put him back by his sister and when I turned around Emmett started laughing. I knew they were back, but I didn't think they were in the house. 

"I know what it's like, he puked on me many times." Emmett said as he was laughing. "Rose tried warning me, but you know how I am."

I nodded my head. "Can you watch Elizabeth for a minute?" I asked him.

"Sure."

I ran upstairs and into our bedroom. I was on my way to the bathroom when I ran into someone blocking my way. I knew who it was, but I still tried to move around him. I was unsuccessful.

"Edward! Let me through, I'm covered in puke!" I yelled.

He moved out of my way so fast I wasn't expecting it, which caused me to fall.

Edward's POV-

When Bella told me she was covered in puke, I moved quickly out of her way. I felt horrible when she fell, but by the time I went over to her to help her up she was long gone in the bathroom. I chuckled.

"Love, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Edward. I'm just cleaning up. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay."

I went downstairs to get the crying Elizabeth from Emmett.

"Give her here." I commanded.

"Your kid is too fussy." He said.

"Elizabeth is quieter than your two." I informed him. I went back upstairs and rocked Elizabeth. I could tell she was tired so I rocked her until she fell asleep in my arms. I gently put her in the crib.

"I would love another one." Bella said.

"So would I, but I'm more than happy with Elizabeth. We could adopt."

"Do you think we could really be approved to adopt a child?"

"I'm sure we could find a way if your serious about it."

"I am. I would love another one." Bella said smiling at me. "Wouldn't it be nice for her to have someone to play with?"

"And someone to fight with when their older."

_**A/N: Should Edward and Bella adopt? There's a poll on my page, so please vote. Please Review.**_


	25. Oh No

Bella's POV-

It was different not have Rose, Emmett, and their kids here anymore. Edward and I left Elizabeth with Esme so we could go hunting, because it has been too long since we went. I didn't want to go to far, just in case something happened to Elizabeth. I know our family wouldn't let anything happen to her, but I had a feeling that the Volturi wasn't going to wait until she was eighteen. 

"Is this far enough?" I asked Edward.

"I suppose we could stop here, if you want to." I could tell by his tone in his voice that he didn't want to settle for deer.

"Edward go ahead and find something that is better for your appetite. I will be fine here by myself. I'll probably only need one deer anyways, so go."

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying with you."

"Yes I'm sure. Go!"

I knew he would stay with me, but I always feel that I'm causing him to settle for too many things he wouldn't normally settle for. He would just end up leaving later that night to hunt again.

Edward's POV-

I didn't mind staying with Bella, but she settles for small things and doesn't like going far away from the house.

"Is this far enough?" She asked me.

"I suppose we could stop here, if you wanted to." I tried to hide the aggravation in my voice, but it slipped out. She must have caught it, because I could tell she was thinking of something.

"Edward go ahead and find something that is better for your appetite. I will be fine here by myself. I'll probably only need one deer anyways, so go."

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying with you." Which was true, but I would end up going back out later to get something that craves my blood lust better.

"Yes I'm sure. Go!"

I was surprised she was letting me go away from her. Ever since I've been back from Volterra, we have really been separated. I knew she was afraid of losing me again. 

Ever since we move here to Michigan, I've been going after bears or bobcats on my second trip out. I tried not telling Bella I was going back out to hunt, every night that we hunted together, but I think she caught on to what I was doing.

I went farther into the woods and found Emmett's favorite. I don't know why he enjoyed bear blood. The texture is displeasing. The only thing that matters is that it does satisfy by craving enough to handle. I had to taunt the bear so it would come out of its surroundings. It didn't take much for it to come out.

I don't aggravate them anymore than I have to, unlike Emmett who gets them really pissed off before even trying to attack them. It's nice being faster and strong than the animal you attacking. I jumped on the bears back and snapped his neck. I drank him dry and took care of any evidence.

I went back to where I last left Bella. She was still there drinking. It always took her longer than everyone else to finish her meal. She wasn't really found of blood to begin with, it didn't matter if it was animal or human. When she was finished, I took care of the deer carcass.

We went back home and sat down in the living room with Esme, Alice, and Jasper to watch a movie with them. 

Bella's POV-

When we got home we watched the Clueless movie Alice had liked so much. I think she only liked it, because the main characters kind of dress like her. I looked up at Edward, he was shaking his head and rolling his eyes at how dumb certain people acted. I could help but smile. He must have noticed, because he pulled me close to him and kissed me before wrapping his arms tightly around me.

About half way into the movie Elizabeth started fussing. I knew Esme had just fed her not too long ago, so I didn't go up there right away. But when her quiet fussing became screaming I wiggled my way out of Edward's embrace.

"I can get her." He told me

"No, you can stay here and watch Alice's movie." I smirked and he rolled his eyes at me with his crooked smile. 

I went upstairs to get my screaming Elizabeth, to feed her. When I picked her up, she was burning up. I thought it was just because my skin is cold, but then I thought about how she's never felt this warm. I went to the bathroom to see if we bought a thermometer, but I could find one. I could have sworn we did. I went back to my screaming child and tried comforting her. I looked down in her crib and seen that she had spit up the formula Esme had given her.

"Edward!" I yelled. He came running into the room.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked panicked.

"I think Elizabeth is sick, she's burning up."

"Did you take her temperature?"

"No I can't find the thermometer." 

Edward disappeared into the bathroom and came back out with it in his hand. He took the cap off the container it was in and slid it out. It was an ear thermometer so it was too hard to get it.

"It's 104.3." I said as I read the thermometer.

"We need to get her to the hospital now." Edward said.

I started to really worry. I grabbed Elizabeth and put her coat, hat, and booties on her. Edward carried her down to the Volvo and buckled her in the car seat, while I gabbed a bottle for her. I sat in the back of the car with her. I gave her the bottle and she drank a little bit before throwing it down, soon after she threw up what she had just drank.

_**A/N: Sorry about the cliffy, but I felt it was necessary. There is another poll on my page about them adopting, no and a six year old were tied. So if you can please go and vote again that would be great. Please review! ;) **_


	26. The Hospital Trip

When we arrived at the hospital, Edward was frantic about getting her in right away to see a doctor. He wasn't happy when told that he had to wait, because there were people ahead of us. I handed Elizabeth to Edward so I could fill out the papers necessary. Elizabeth was screaming at the top of her lungs, I looked at Edward and he looked back at me with a frightened expression. He tried to comfort her the best he could, but nothing worked. Carlisle came out from the emergency part of the hospital and came up to us.

"Esme called me and said that you would be coming. You'll be the next one back, but unfortunately you won't be seeing me."

I could tell Edward was mad that Elizabeth would be seeing some other doctor. Elizabeth screamed even louder, which I didn't think was possible. Carlisle headed back to the Emergency department. Within a matter of minutes we were taken back to one of the rooms.

Edward was furious at the service the hospital offered, but there wasn't much he could do about it. The nurse took Elizabeth's temperature it went up to 105.2. She asked how long Elizabeth has had the fever. I told her all the information I knew she would need to know and what I didn't know Edward told her.

"The doctor will be in shortly." She said as she walked out.

"Edward are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just that they shouldn't have made us wait. We would still be waiting if it wasn't for Carlisle."

We didn't really talk much. I grabbed the bottle of water and gave it to Elizabeth hoping she would drink it. I was glad when she did. The doctor came in shortly after.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sharp. I take it this must be Elizabeth."

"Yes."

"What are her symptoms?" Doctor Sharp asked.

"She has a high fever and is spiting up her formula shortly aft she drinks it. But what I don't understand is that she is able to keep the water down." Edward said.

"Let's start with her spiting up." He said as he checked her heartbeat. Elizabeth did not enjoy the cold stethoscope on her. "Have you changed her formula recently?" Sharp asked.

"Yes, I did it by mistake." I told him.

"It's more than likely that she is allergic to something in that brand of formula. It would be best to go back to what she was on before. Now about the fever we are going to have to run some tests on her, which means we'll have to draw some blood from her."

The thought of them having to stick a needle into her made me instantly sick. I guess it's a good thing I don't vomit, because I would have been. The doctor left the room to get one of the nurses to draw the blood. 

"Edward, I can hold her to let them do this."

"I know love. Why don't you step out of the room and I'll come and get you went they're done."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" I asked. I knew this was going to be a bit difficult for him for two reasons. One being the sight of blood, the smell wouldn't bother him, because it is his daughter and he can hold his breath. The other reason it would be hard for him is the fact that Elizabeth will be crying. He never liked it when she cried and knowing that it's because of a needle shoved in her will be worse.

I stepped out of the room, shortly after I heard Elizabeth's scream. I wanted to cry just knowing that she felt the pain. The nurse left the room, so I walked back in. I looked at Elizabeth to see that they had to try more than once to get her blood. I seen Edward infuriated face.

"Edward, please calm down. They had to do it, there's no way around it. Why don't you go outside to calm down?"

"Bella, I'm not leaving you. I'm fine."

He was rocking Elizabeth, which seemed to calm her down. I went out to the car to get her car seat, so if she did fall asleep we wouldn't have to hold her. It was a good thing I did, because when I got back to the room she was sleeping in Edward's arms.

He carefully put her into the seat and strapped her in. We waited silently for the doctor to come back with the test results. It was about two hours before he returned.

"Well?" Edward asked eagerly.

"Nothing major was found. It seems Elizabeth has Roseola. Which is common in infants between the ages of five months to twenty-four months. She will continue to have her fever anywhere from three to seven days. After her fever breaks she will get red or pink raised rash all over her body. The rash will more than likely start on her stomach or back and spread to cover her body. The rash will last for a couple of days. The good new is that the rash is one of the very few non-itchy rashes."

"Well is there anything we can give her for the fever?" I asked.

"Just a common acetaminophen should help. If the fever doesn't reduce at all come back."

"Thanks Doctor."

We left and stopped at a store so I could run in and get the medicine and formula we needed.

_**A/N: I won't be able to update for a few days, because I have to go to Virginia for a funeral. Please Review and let me know what you think. :)**_


	27. Getting Ready

Bella's POV-

Bella's POV-

When we returned home, Edward went upstairs to put the sleepy Elizabeth to bed. I sat on the couch in the empty living room.

"Is she alright?" Esme asked.

"Yes. There's not much we can do for her and once her fever breaks she'll be getting a rash all over her body."

"Well I'm glad that it's not too serious. We were worried."

"I know."

"I overheard you and Edward the other night talking about adoption. Are you really going to adopt?"

"We haven't really talked about it since that night, but we did agree it would be nice to have another child in our lives."

"I think if you wanted another child, adoption would be perfect. Keep in mind that the process is very long. You have to meet the child many times to get to know him or her."

"I know, but I think it would be worth it." I said.

I wonder if Edward really wants to do this, I knew he is listening now, because that's just how he is. He has to know what everyone is talking about. I was serious about adopting, I just really wonder if Edward feels the same way.

"Bella is this what you really want?" Edward asked, pulling me out of thought.

"Yes, but if you don't want to adopt it's fine."

"I have been thinking about it as well. I want to adopt, but like Esme said it is a long process."

"I know."

"I'll make some calls tomorrow and see if it is possible, but in the mean time I think you should make yourself sleep so you well rested."

"Okay Edward, would you like to sleep as well?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay Edward. Good night."

"Good night love. I will be there in awhile."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me before I went upstairs.

Edward's POV-

When Bella went upstairs, I decided to look up adoption agencies around the area. The closest one was about an hour away from here. I thought it was a bit strange that they had an application available to print off and fill out. I didn't think that was very professional, but then seen at the bottom saying that this is simply a practice application, so that we would no what we would need to bring with us. The website also said that it could take many years to be approved for adoption.

I printed all the things necessary for our visit tomorrow. I filled out the print off application and grabbed all the things necessary. I grabbed bank statements, our credit history statements, birth certificates (of course they were the ones we had to make recently), driver's licenses, and whatever else I could find that I thought would be important.

When I looked at the birth certificates I noticed that Alice had redone them to make Bella and me older. According to them I am 24 and Bella is 23. She must have seen this coming. I wonder if she knows if we will get approved, but thought about how I shouldn't ask her, because things do change.

I was just getting ready to go to bed, when I noticed a file that was placed on the table that had a note on top of it addressed to me.

_Edward,_

_Take these as well, you'll need them._

_Alice._

I'm glad I have a sister that can see the future. I grabbed the file and put it with the rest of the things I gathered. I decided to put them out in the car, so I wouldn't forget them. I finally made my way to bed. I laid there thinking about how this would be with another child. My thoughts were broken off by Elizabeth's fussing, so I got up, took her downstairs, fed her, changed her, tried rocking her back to sleep, but that didn't work, so I played the piano for her.

When she began to doze off I took her back upstairs and put her in the crib. It wasn't long before she was sound asleep. I went and laid next to Bella, wrapping my arms around her, thinking about how our lives would be with another addition.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was seven o'clock, so I grabbed Elizabeth and went downstairs, made her bottle, and placed her in the playpen. I called the agency and made an appointment for later this afternoon to meet with them. I was surprised that I was able to get us in today. Rose came in with Emalee.

"Hey Edward. Can I put Emalee with Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, where are Emmett and Chase?" I asked.

"Emmett wanted to buy Chase some manly baby clothes." She said while trying to hold back her laughter.

A/N: I know that this chapter is a little bit shorter than what I normally write, but I have to leave so I will write the other half later and post it.

_**Poll results:**_

_**Should Edward and Bella adopt?**_

_**Yes (six year old) 16 votes (57)**_

_**No- 12 votes (42)**_

_**Thanks for voting.**_

_**Please Review!!**_


	28. The Meeting

-The Meeting-

-The Meeting-

Edward's POV-

(_**A/N: I thought I would say that I'm not quiet sure how this adoption stuff works, so I'm sorry if it is not right.)**_

"Bella it's time to go an meet someone at the adoption agency." I called to Bella.

"I'll be down in a minute." She yelled down to me.

I went over to Elizabeth and held her for a little bit, she wasn't getting better and it worried me. Her temperature only went down a degree. I wanted to take her to the hospital, but Carlisle told me that he would watch her more closely incase it had something to do with her vampire half of her. I heard Bella coming down the stairs, so I put Elizabeth down in her playpen.

"Are you ready Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Let's go."

Bella's POV-

It took us about twenty minutes to arrive at the place we needed to be. It would take any human or me for that matter about an hour to get here, but my husband the speed demon got here in a little less than twenty minutes.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bella?"

"Yes, we have thought about this enough. I'm not going to change my mind."

Edward smiled at me before we got out of the car. We walked into the small building and went up to the receptionist to see if we were late. She told us to have a seat and that someone would be with us in a moment. I was surprised to see that no one else was here. I looked at Edward and seen the file in his hands.

"What's that?" I figured I should know.

"It's everything that they will need to know about us and our life."

"Oh okay." Well it wasn't everything about us, because if they knew that we were vampires they would never allow us to adopt a child.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

We stood up and followed the lady that called us into her office. We sat down in the chairs in front of her desk.

"Hello, I'm Nancy Courtland."

"Hello Nancy, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife Isabella."

"I prefer to be called Bella though." I said as I shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you both. I see you have brought some papers. May I see them?" Nancy asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry." Edward said.

"It's fine."

Nancy took a few minutes looking through the papers carefully not missing anything. She asked us a few questions she had about certain papers, but it seemed to be going along fine. I was still nervous about getting rejected.

"So do you have a certain age range in which you would like to adopt?" She asked.

"We would prefer them a bit younger, but it doesn't really matter." Edward said. I could tell he was nervous.

"I can say this right now an adoption for a newborn will be a long wait and it's almost near impossible. Looking through your information I have in front of me, it seems that you are financially prepared to adopt. Do you have any children?"

"Yes we have a daughter that is almost seven months. We would like to have more children, but our doctor told us that it wouldn't be possible and that we were lucky to have Elizabeth. I think adoption would be a perfect way to share our love for children."

"Everything looks good right now, but we will have to do a background check on each of you. That wouldn't be a problem, would it?" Nancy asked.

"No, it's not a problem."

She asked us more questions, I'm guessing to figure out why we want to adopt and if we would be good parents. She handed Edward many papers to fill out. Once they were finished, he handed them back to her.

"We will contact you if and when you are approved. Thanks for coming by."

We shook her hand again before leaving. We walked to the Volvo.

"How do you think it went?" I asked Edward.

"I think it went well, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. So we will just have to wait and see what happens."

The ride home seemed to go on forever.

_**A/N: I know another short chapter. Does anyone want to be my beta for this story? Let me know in a PM. Please Review.**_

By the way there is a poll on my page for Elizabeth's nickname….please vote!


	29. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

I'm sorry this story has been put on hold, but I have become quite busy. I'm currently working two jobs so I don't have time for much right now. So I have to pick one or two of my stories to update more, but I can't decide, so I put a poll up to let you (my readers) decide.

I will be finishing all my stories as soon as I can, but I can't have two jobs and update all fours stories all the time either.

So Please Vote For Which Stories You Would Like me To Finish Up First. You May Pick Two Stories.

Sorry And Thanks,

Bella4Edward


	30. Great News

A/N: I have decided to skip most of the adoption process for three reasons: a

_**A/N: I have decided to skip most of the adoption process for three reasons: a. There are many steps that would make the story go on forever, b. Writing out those steps would be very difficult for me to write, because I've never been through it, c. it would take away from the story a bit. **_

_**I do have to thank all of you that told me about all the steps to adopt a child. Again this might not be totally accurate either, so I would like to say sorry in advance.**_

_**On with the chapter:**_

The First Meeting__

Edward's POV-

It's been just over a year since Bella and I applied to adopt a child. Our whole family has been interviewed and carefully watched when with Lizzie, Chase, and Emalee. I thought everything was going well, but Bella is starting to worry now. She feels that because we haven't heard anything from them in three weeks that we haven't been approved. All of us have tried to convince her that it takes quite a bit of time to be approved.

Now we just wait to have our profile reviewed by the agency and once that is done then our profile will be shown to parents that would like to place their child up for adoption. Once our profile is viewed by the parents it could take awhile longer to be picked.

"Edward Phone!" Esme called up to me, much louder than necessary. I didn't know who would be calling, but once I walked out of my bedroom I noticed Alice's expression and instantly knew who it was. I was surprised she wasn't bombarding me with her thoughts and the vision she had.

"Alice, please don't tell me anything or allow me to see anything about this." She nodded her head in agreement and went into her room.

I was nervous now knowing that it was the adoption agency. _What if they didn't approve us? How would all of us react? What would this do to my sweet wife?_ My thoughts came to an abrupt stop when I reach the kitchen and the phone came into my view. I paused for a moment to look up at Esme. The look in her eyes was reassuring to a point. I nodded to her as I took the phone from her extended arm. She left the room to give me the feel of privacy, but living in a house full of vampires made it impossible to have any privacy.

I slowly brought the phone up to my ear and uttered a weak hello to the person on the other end.

"Edward Cullen, this is Nancy Courtland. I'm calling to let you know that your profile has been approved and that we have a child that would like to meet you."

"Really that's great. May I ask how old this child is?"

"She is six. Usually we like to keep them younger than the children of the adoptive parents already have, but we feel that everything will be fine and will work out great. She has come from a family that wasn't able to provide to her every need."

Nancy explained that she was never abused or anything that could harm her, it was just that her family wanted to give her up to a family that could give her the home and everything she would need. She explained that the mother was thirteen when she was born. I was informed about everything this child was put through.

"We would love to meet her. When would be the best time to do so?"

"Tomorrow at ten in the morning."

"Sounds great. We'll see you then."

We said short goodbyes and as soon as I hung up the phone, I raced up the stairs to tell Bella the wonderful news.

"Bella we've been approved!!"

I could see that she was shocked about my approach, but I saw her eyes shimmer when she realized what I had just told her. She hugged me.

"We have an appointment to meet a little girl that we have the chance to adopt. We meet her at ten in the morning." I said. I explained all the details that Nancy told me with Bella.

Bella's POV-

When Edward told me that we were meeting a child tomorrow I was shocked. I was figuring that if we were approved that it would take another series of months before would be picked.

I knew that Alice had told the rest of the family when they all entered the room. Normally I would have been annoyed, but I was so excited about meeting the little girl that I didn't say anything to her about it.

_**A/N: Yes it was short, but I had to type this small chapter out before I forgot it. I hoped you liked it. Don't forget to vote for the two stories you would like me to continue. Please Review!!**_


	31. The First Meeting

A/N: Sorry if it is not accurate

_**A/N: Sorry if it is not accurate!**_

Meeting the Soon to Be family Member

Bella's POV-

Today was the day I have been waiting for since we first filed to adopt. Alice told me that this was the fastest she had ever seen me get ready for anything.

"Edward are you ready to go?" I asked rather impatiently.

"It's only eight o'clock Bella." He chuckled.

"So, we can get there early. It won't hurt anything."

"Yes we can, but I highly doubt we'll meet her before ten. I think we should hunt before going anyways, just to be safe." Edward told me. I guess he was right. It would be a good idea to hunt before going.

"Are you sure you can handle having another child in the house?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Yes Alice, I'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could have her for a snack." I replied.

"Bella you know I would never allow that to happen. The only thing that might happen is that Alice and I might have to move down the street or something, and that is only if I can't handle being around her all the time. I'm pretty confident that I can control myself; I mean think about it, I'm around Lizzie, Chase, and Emalee all the time."

"Yeah, but their you're family and you would never hurt them."

"Well this little girl will be part of our family as well, so I'm not going to want to hurt her either."

"He does have a point Bella." Alice was trying to assure me that nothing would happen to her.

"Okay." I said not completely agreeing with them. I looked to Edward who was standing there by the door waiting for me. I knew he wanted to go hunting and because I made him wait, we wouldn't be going out as far as usual. He would have to settle for a deer or a few smaller animals.

When we returned back home we took our shower and I had to get ready all over again. Vampire speed was great when pressed for time. We ran down the stairs and got into Edward's Volvo. I wanted to drive, but Edward said no.

"Can I drive today?" I asked Edward.

"Do you want to be on time?" He simply asked me.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then no you can't drive. You drive too slow and we have about twenty-five minutes to get there."

I couldn't believe he said that to me, but I knew he was right. I got into the passenger side of the car and prepared for his crazy driving. He looked at me and I knew he saw the expression on my face, when he started chuckling while shaking his head at me.

"I'll let you drive home." He smiled at me and I felt my saddened expression melt away. We spent a few minutes in silence.

"Do you think that we'll be able to bring her home with us today?"

"Probably not. We will have to get to know her and I'm sure she'll have to meet the rest of the family. It'll probably be a couple of weeks before she'll be living with us. Even when she is living with us, we'll have regular visits from a social worker for weeks or even months before they are sure that everything will be suitable for the child."

I just nodded my head. Adoption sure was a long process, but it will be worth it in the long run. Edward's crazy driving got us to the agency five minutes early. It wasn't long before we were called back to meet the little girl.

"Bella, Edward this is Allegra." Nancy introduced her to us. "Allegra this is Bella and Edward."

She held out her hand to me. I took it and shook it gently while smiling at her. She was giggling until Edward went to shake her small hand. She stopped giggling and ran behind my back.

"It's okay Allegra, he won't hurt you. He's actually very nice." I tried to calm her a bit. After a few minutes she moved out from behind me and gave Edward a hug apologizing to him. We sat down at the table that was in the room.

"Is there anything you would like to ask them Allegra?" Nancy asked.

"Will I have a grandpa?"

I wasn't sure how to answer her question, because what if they didn't allow us to be her adoptive parents? Edward answered her question.

"Yes and you will also have a grandma as well. You will have two aunts and two uncles." I assume Edward knew for sure, by hearing Nancy's thoughts, that we would be able to officially adopt her.

I looked over to see Allegra's expression become jovial. I could see that she couldn't wait to meet them. She asked us many questions about our family that a typical six year old would, such as if she would have any brothers or sisters or if her grandma would bake for her.

There was a small knock on the door.

"I hope you don't mind, but I had asked the rest of your family to come down and meet her as well." Nancy said as she went to get the door.

When everyone came in, Allegra was a tad frightened at first, but slowly came around. She introduced herself to them asking for their names and who they would be to her. We spent the whole day with Allegra, getting to know her. Allegra was excited when I asked her if she wanted to hold Elizabeth. She was really careful with Lizzie.

After spending all day with her, Nancy pulled Edward and me off to the side to talk.

"We have seen your home and we have come to the decision that you are ready for her. So you may take her home with you tonight if you want to."

"Are you serious?" I asked overjoyed.

"Yes, but there will be someone coming to your house tomorrow morning and for the rest of the week to see how she is getting used to living with you. She will be pulled off to the side to be talked to alone to see what she thinks of you family. She will have to start school next week, so you'll have to enroll her in a local school."

"I understand." Edward said. "Does she have anything to bring home with us?"

"She has a some outfits and two pairs of shoes."

"That's okay we can take her shopping before heading home." Alice said. "You can donate those clothes to other children who might need them."

We left the office and went out to the car. Alice decided that she was going to come with us, so she could pick out Allegra's clothes.

"Bella, will you sit back here with me?" Allegra asked.

"Of course I will. Edward you can't drive the way you normally do."

"I know love." He said with a smile upon his face.

_**A/N: Sorry again if it's not accurate, but this is how I want it to be. The next chapter will be them shopping for Allegra's clothes. This chapter was not edited, but I will replace it with the edited chapter soon.**_ _**Please Review!!**_


	32. Taking Allegra Shopping

-Taking Allegra Shopping-

-Taking Allegra Shopping-

Allegra's POV-

I was glad to be going home with a family, but also scared. They all seem really nice, but everything can change once they're not being watched. I hope this time I will actually be adopted and loved. I've never had a mom and dad or a big family like I will with the Cullen's. I'm excited about going shopping; I've never really been shopping before for clothes.

Alice's POV-

I wish Edward would drive faster so we could have more time to shop. I already had a vision about everything that we would buy for her but even so it will still be fun!

"Allegra, what is your favorite color?" I asked hoping I didn't tell Esme the wrong color.

"Bright Green and Hot Pink." She looked a bit confused as why I was asking.

"I was just wondering."

"Okay."

We finally reached the mall. Edward pulled me off to the side to warn me not to use vampire speed around her. I understood, but it was going to be very hard not to. I just get so excited when I'm shopping that I tend to forget to move at a normal speed.

Bella helped Allegra out of the car. She would not leave Bella or Edward's side. If I didn't know any better I would say that I scared her. We walked into the mall and went into the first store, which happened to be a toy store.

"You can get anything you like just make sure that Bella or I can see where you are" Edward smiled to Allegra. Allegra got a look of pure joy in her eyes and gave him a huge hug and ran to the first aisle she saw.

I raced off to the clothing store across the hall to pick out all the clothes that she would like. I knew Edward and Bella wouldn't want to be here all day, so I decided that when they did get here I would only have her try on a few outfits. I already knew her size, but I figured if I had her try on some things it would look normal.

Bella's POV-

When Edward told Allegra that she could get whatever she wanted, I knew that Edward would have fun spoiling her as much as he already loved spoiling Lizzie. Allegra's eyes lit up and she ran over to give Edward a hug, which shocked him, and glanced at me to make sure it was okay. I nodded at her letting her know that she could. She gave us a smile before running to the section that she wanted.

We followed her when we came up to the aisle and noticed it was where all the Barbie stuff was, I smiled at her knowing she would love playing with them. Edward left for a moment and returned with a cart so that she could fill it up. I swear she got one of every Barbie and every Ken doll ever made. When she was about to walk away I asked her if that was all she wanted, but she didn't answer.

"Do you want accessories to go along with them?" I asked her. She nodded jubilantly at the thought of how much fun she was going to have choosing their accessories. "Oh, and why were you going to walk away?"

"I didn't want to make you mad." Allegra said as she looked down at the floor.

"Why would you make us mad?" Edward asked.

"Because if I picked out too much stuff, I thought you wouldn't want me anymore."

"We told you to pick out whatever you wanted. We promise that we'll still want you after today and after everyday." Edward told her with a fatherly smile. Allegra seemed to believe him because she gave him an even bigger hug and ran to the accessories.

Allegra picked out just about every accessory that was made. Then she went over to the stuffed animal section and picked out a few. Then she stalked the baby doll section and picked out a few dolls and some clothes for them too.

"That's all I want." She informed us.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yeppers!" She said happily.

"Okay, Bella I'll pay for these and take them to the car. So you can take Allegra over to Alice to pick out her clothes."

"You are coming back afterwards, right?" I asked worried he would leave me alone with Alice the shoppomaniac.

"Yes, don't worry, I'll be right back," he said with a knowing grin.

I took Allegra over to Alice so she could try on some clothes. Allegra tried on one outfit before Edward returned. Alice was nice enough to only have her try on two more instead of all of them. Even though there were already two carts full of clothes at the cash register.

/\\\\\\

Allegra's POV-

I walked into the big house hanging on to Bella's hand. Edward and Alice were bringing in all of the toys and clothes.

"Hello Allegra." Edward's mom greeted me.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Would you like to see your room?"

I nodded at her and took her hand with my other hand and followed her up the steps. She opened the door to my room. I noticed that the door had my name on it. I walked in as she turned on the light. The walls were hot pink and my bedding, dresser, and doors were bright green. I loved my room.

"What do you think?" Bella asked me.

"I like it. This is mine?"

They both nodded. I couldn't believe that this big room was mine. This was about half the size of the house I was staying in last time. I like everyone here and know that I would like living here.

_**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. I will try and update soon!! Please Review!!**_

_**I would like to thank Sporkedd for editing. But a very special thanks to Ducky Ducksworth for editing and making the chapter less choppy…thanks to both of you!!**_


	33. The First Night With Allegra Pt 1

-The First Night With Allegra-

-The First Night With Allegra-

Bella's POV-

Tonight is the first night with Allegra actually staying in the house. I have to admit that I'm a bit nervous.

"Allegra, are you hungry?" Esme asked her.

"Yep, what's for supper?"

Edward walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "What ever you would like to have." Allegra started giggling. My only guess would be that it tickled her ear when he was whispering to her.

"I want s'ghetti. Can we have s'ghetti for supper pretty pwease?" She asked in such a cute voice.

"If that's what you really want then sure." Esme assured her.

"Will you play dollies with me?" Allegra asked Edward. I could see the pure horror in his eyes.

"I don't know how to play dollies." Edward tried to talk his way out of it.

"If you want to be my daddy, you'll have to learn how to." She said as she grabbed Edward's hand and was pulling him towards the stairs. "I will teach you." She smiled.

Edward and Allegra were halfway up the flight of stairs, when Elizabeth started crying. I knew Edward would tell Allegra that it was Lizzie's daddy cry and that he need to go and take care of her.

"Lizzie's crying, I have to go and take care of her." He told Allegra.

"Bella can get her. I really want you to play dollies with me."

"I will, but it's Lizzie's daddy cry. She wants me to feed her." Edward tried explaining to her, but then Allegra started crying. "Okay, I'll go play dollies with you. Bella can get Elizabeth." Edward assured her, and she stopped crying.

Not even in the house for two hours and she already had Edward eating out of the palm of her little hand.

/\\\\\\

Edward's POV-

I felt horrible when Allegra started to cry, but the truth was I just didn't want to play dollies. I knew she was right when she said that Bella would get Elizabeth, but I was really hoping that she would let me get her.

When we finally reached her room, she let my hand go. We sat on the bright green-carpeted floor.

"Can you help me take them out of the boxes?" Allegra asked me.

"Sure." I said taking one of the boxes she handed me. I knew I would have no trouble taking them out of the boxes, but I took my sweet time getting every doll out of the boxes. After they were all out, Allegra handed me one of the Ken dolls.

"You can be him." She grabbed one of the little girls, instead of the big ones. "I play her. You can be the daddy and I will be the daughter."

I still had no clue how to play, but I tried my best to keep her happy. We basically played out a typical daddy daughter scene, which was getting her ready for dinner and then tucking her into bed. Playing dolls was a lot harder than it seemed. I was glad when she said she didn't want to play anymore.

"Can we play tea party now?" She asked.

Before I could even answer, Bella called up to us.

"Dinner is ready."

Allegra started to head downstairs when I called her back into the room.

"What?" She asked.

"You can go downstairs to eat after you pick up your toys. I will help you pick them up, because I was playing with them as well."

She sighed, but helped me pick up all the toys. After that we headed downstairs to the dinning room. It was a good thing we bought a booster seat for the chair, because she was a little too short to sit at the table. I noticed the place settings at the table. There were seven plus Elizabeth's highchair. I forgot about the fact that we had to eat as well.

"Did you have fun playing dolls with Eddie?" Jasper asked Allegra.

"Yes, but he's not very good at it." She smiled at me. "Can I sit by Grandma and Grandpa?" She asked.

I looked over at them and could see the joy on their faces at the fact she called them grandma and grandpa.

"Of course you can dear." Esme said.

Dinner went by slowly, but was fun. Allegra had spaghetti all over her face, which I had to admit that it was quite cute.

A/N: I know it was quite short, but I do have the next chapter ready to be posted. I will post it later tonight….if I get enough reviews. Otherwise you'll have to wait until the next time I plan to update, which is next week!! Please Review!!

_**A Special thanks to Sporkedd for editing this chapter.**_


	34. The First Night With Allegra Pt 2

Bella's POV-

-The First Night With Allegra-

Part Two

Bella's POV-

It's been a while since I have actually eaten food and the smell of it was good, but I knew it would have no taste. Allegra and Elizabeth loved it, but the rest of us hurried up and ate it and excused ourselves one by one, so we could go and cough it back up. Allegra looked very cute with her spaghetti sauce covered face.

"My nickname is Alli." Allegra told us randomly.

"Is that what you would like us to call you?" Esme asked. Allegra just nodded her head. "Then Alli it is."

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked.

"Not tonight sweetie. We have to get you cleaned up and ready for bed." I said.

"Okay, but can I take a bubble bath?"

"Sure."

"Can you read to me when I'm taking my bath?"

"Of course. Lets go upstairs and pick out your pajamas for the night."

"Okay." Allegra raced up the stairs towards her room. "Can I wear these?" She held up a dark pink top that had green stars covering it and the matching bottoms.

"Sure, if that's what you want to wear." I told her.

"Yep, this is what I want."

"Okay, grab a pair of underwear and a book, then head into the bathroom. I'll be getting your bath ready."

"Okay."

I used my vampire speed to get her bath ready for her. The only thing that took a while was the tub filling up. Alli came into the bathroom with her clothes and The Little Mermaid book.

"The little mermaid is my favorite book." She told me.

I read the book to her while she played in the water.

"Okay Alli, did you wash you body while I was reading to you?" She nodded her head quickly. "Are you sure?" I asked again just to be sure. She nodded once again. "Okay now I have to wash your hair." She had very long, curly, and beautiful hair. She had really dark red hair and green eyes.

I grabbed the bottle of strawberry shampoo and squeezed a little bit into my hand and lathered it into her hair and rinsed it out. I washed her hair once more before putting the strawberry conditioner into her hair. After I was finished, she drained the water while I grabbed a towel to wrap her in.

"Let me grab a smaller towel to dry your hair." I went to the cupboard and grabbed a smaller towel and walked over to her and towel dried her hair. I helped her get dressed and then I grabbed the brush and followed her into her room.

She sat down on my lap when I sat on her bed. I carefully combed her hair until there were no tangles in it any more.

"Can I French braid your hair?" I asked her.

"Sure, I haven't ever had that done before."

I took my time doing it, trying not to hurt her. When I was done, I took her into the bathroom so she could look at her hair.

"I like it." She said as she smiled at me. I sprayed her hair with hairspray hoping it would hold it till morning.

"Let's go back downstairs. I think grandma has a surprise for you."

She was very excited and ran down the stairs, tripping on the last step. She started to cry at the pain that she felt. Edward rushed to her side trying not to go too fast. He picked her up and set her down on the couch.

"What hurts Alli?" He asked her.

"My hands and knees." She told Edward.

The air was filled with a horrible smell of copper. I instantly felt sick and knew what it was. I knew Edward would have to hold his breath.

"Edward, do you want me to take care of it?"

"No Bella, you have given me plenty of experience with this kind of stuff. I'll be okay. I promise."

He bandaged her skinned knees up and kissed both of her scrapped hands that didn't need to be bandaged. He took Alli to the kitchen for her surprise. Esme made her chocolate chip cookies.

Her eyes lit up when they came into sight.

"Thank you grandma." She ate her cookie that was set out on a plate for her and drunk her milk. She got down from the table and ran and gave Esme a hug.

"Grandpa, can you read me a book?" she asked Carlisle as he came into the room.

"Of course. What book?"

She went upstairs and came down with a book. "This one."

"The three little pigs?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep that's the one." She said as she crawled up on his lap when he sat down. Edward took Elizabeth up to her room and put her down for bed.

He read her the book.

"_Once upon a time there were three little pigs and the time came for them to leave home and seek their fortunes._

_Before they left, their mother told them 'Whatever you do, do it the best that you can because that's the way to get along in the world.'"_

Allegra was happily listening to the story.

"_One night the big bad wolf came along and saw the first little pig in his house of straw. He said 'Let me in, Let me in, little pig or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in!''Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin', said the little pig."_

Allegra giggled every time Carlisle said the wolf's part and the pig's response. I was glad that Alice bought the happy version of the three little pigs books, because the other one's involved the wolf eating two of the three pigs.

After the story was finish Alli hugged Carlisle.

"Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Do I have to?" She asked.

"Yes, silly girl."

"Okay then I'm ready."

"Say goodnight to everyone." She did and then Edward carried her upstairs to her room as I followed. Edward set her down on her bed and I tucked her in. We both gave her hugs.

"I love you mom and dad." Alli said, which caught the both of us by surprise.

"We love you too." Edward answered.

"Now get some sleep and we'll see you in the morning."

_**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please Review!!**_

Once again thanks to Sporkedd for editing!!


	35. The Truth

A/N: Okay I have decided to skip ahead in time

_A/N: Okay I have decided to skip ahead in time. Allegra is now ten and is officially part of the Cullen's family. I don't mean that she is a vampire, I mean that she lives with them without visits from the agency. Elizabeth is now five._

-The Truth-

"Alli, it's time to get up for school." I opened her door.

"Daddy, why so early?"

"This is the time you always get up."

"Why does today feel different?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're used to mommy waking you up in the morning."

Its true Bella was the one that usually woke her up for school while I fed Lizzie, but I was the one that actually got her ready for school.

"So does that mean mommy's getting me ready for school?"

"No, because Lizzie isn't feeling good."

Alli let out a sigh and slowly got out of bed and ran over to me and gave me a quick hug before going downstairs for Esme to make her breakfast. I ran over to Elizabeth's room at Vampire speed, when Alli was out of sight.

"Edward, I don't know what's wrong with her. She has a high fever and isn't eating anything."

"Carlisle doesn't know what it could be?" I asked.

"No. The only thing that he thinks could be wrong with her is that she's changing into a vampire."

I heard a little gasp let out over by the door, and realized that Alli heard everything that Bella just mentioned. How am I going to convince her that we're nothing to be afraid of?

"You mean it's true?" Alli asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, I over heard Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett saying that their glad that they're vampires. I thought that they we joking around, but hearing it from you changes everything."

"You're not scared of us?" Bella asked.

"I have nothing to be afraid of. For the past four years, you've never hurt me. So why would that change now?"

"I must say for a ten year old, you are very intelligent."

"That's only, because everyone else in this house is too. I've learned many things from you."

Elizabeth started coughing up blood. I could see the look of fear in Bella's eyes. I looked to Allegra and she must have known what I was going to ask her, because she told me she was going to go get Carlisle. She ran down the stairs screaming for him.

"Edward, what's happening?" Bella asked.

"Mommy, I don't feel good." Elizabeth said quietly. "I'm tired," And started drifting off to sleep.

"No Lizzie stay awake." I told her as I scooped her up into my arms. Carlisle ran into the room.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She started coughing up blood."

Carlisle checked her pulse and took her temperature.

"She has a weak pulse and her temperature is 109 degrees."

I knew if a normal person would have been close to dead with that temperature.

"Maybe she's changing into on of us." I said.

"Lizzie are you in pain?" Carlisle asked her.

"My throat hurts from coughing. That's it." She said in her hoarse voice.

After a few minutes of thinking, Carlisle suggested one thing that I though we would never have to face. I knew we would have to see them, but I would have never guessed going to the Volturi for help.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" I asked.

"Edward, they're much wiser than any of us. I think they could really help us."

"Carlisle, you know damn well that their help will come with a price."

"Most likely, but would you rather have your daughter live or would you just let her die because you don't want to make a deal with the Volturi?"

"No I don't want her to die, I just want to make sure that there is absolutely no other option."

"Well this is the last option Edward! Damn it, I wouldn't have even suggested it if there was another option, but this is it!"

"Edward, we have to save Lizzie. Even if that means that we have to join them."

"No, we will not join them. I'll figure something else out."

"Edward, we have to go to them!"

"I meant I'll figure some other deal to make with them that has nothing to do with us joining them!"

_**A/N: This chapter was not edited and I'm sorry for the lack in updates, but there only a few more chapters left, so I'm going to work hard to update like three times a week. Please Review!!**_


End file.
